


My Boyfriend is My Boss

by vixxsparalleluniverse



Series: For You Sinners [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Butt Plugs, Chair Sex, Cliffhangers, Clothed Sex, Co-workers to lovers, Cock Warming, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Coming Untouched, Consensual Somnophilia, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Dom/sub, Don't Like Don't Read, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Facials, Finger Sucking, Fuckbuddies, Hair-pulling, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Oral Fixation, Rimming, Secret Relationship, Shower Sex, Smut, Snowballing, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Sub Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Table Sex, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Unsafe Sex, Wall Sex, Wet & Messy, because ninety percent of my family members are accountants, because they dont feed us :'), bruh they just talk a lot during sex, dont mind me just doing my part for dojae nation, doyoung: my mouth can open really wide me: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), fuck these tags, jaehyun's competitive side really shows in this, jesus im going to hell, jungwoo is mentioned because i love him, lots of spit jesus christ, markrenhyuck being the comedic trio, no idea just take it, procrastinating on my other fics woohoo, taeyong being the stressed head of interns, take these tags seriously thanks, they work in an accounting firm, use condoms kids, why are they fucking at 6am, why isnt that a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23052307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixxsparalleluniverse/pseuds/vixxsparalleluniverse
Summary: Kim Doyoung is the assistant to Jung Jaehyun, CEO of SM Accounting. This is their story of how they went from co-workers to fuckbuddies to boyfriends.orA series of one-shots of CEO Jaehyun and Assistant Doyoung having sex in different circumstances
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Series: For You Sinners [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/954285
Comments: 14
Kudos: 587





	1. Until the Sun Rises

**Author's Note:**

> Oh fuck, here we go, a self-indulgent pwp because I got attacked by the Regular teasers for the millionth time. Also it’s super easy for me to picture Dojae in multiple scenarios (even though us Dojae shippers live off breadcrumbs) so I’m placing them as boss and assistant. I want to extend a sincere apology for the garbage pwp you are about to read. Also a nice reminder that Doyoung's mouth can open real wide. ;)
> 
> ALSO NEO ZONE SLAPPED! DEFINITELY ONE OF THE BEST ALBUMS OF THE YEAR! LIKE KICK ME IN THE FACE THANK YOU! Also we got Johnny's abs, Jaehyun in that fucking suit, Jungwoo slaying, Haechan's fucking eyebrow slit, OH GOD THERE IS SO MUCH, I FEEL ATTACKED!
> 
> Yes, I used their stage names in this fic, don’t come for me.
> 
> Enjoy, sinners!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim Doyoung is the assistant to Jung Jaehyun, CEO of SM Accounting. After hours one night, Jaehyun shows how much he desires his assistant.
> 
> or
> 
> Jaehyun and Doyoung have rough sex in their office.
> 
> EDITED ON 06/17/20

It was a bright Friday afternoon in Seoul when Kim Doyoung ran full-speed across the office to deliver the CEO’s coffee, the CEO being very cranky after an unsuccessful business trip. You see, Doyoung is the assistant to Jung Jaehyun, CEO of SM Accounting, and Doyoung was proud to say that he was very good at his job. Today, however, was not a good day. Doyoung rushed into the CEO’s office and Jaehyun was staring at his computer dazedly.

“Mr. Jung, your coffee.” Doyoung stated and Jaehyun flickered his eyes from the computer to his assistant. Jaehyun motioned a hand towards the desk and Doyoung set it down.

“Thanks, Doyoung-sshi.” Jaehyun responded drowsily and Doyoung nodded.

“Are you feeling well, Mr. Jung?” Doyoung watched Jaehyun grab the cup and drown half of the scalding liquid with a concerned expression.

“No, that trip was a fucking disaster. It took me forever to convince them to choose our deal, even though it was shit.” Jaehyun took out a manila folder and passed it to Doyoung. “Tell Mark that he is going to get fired if he gives me a deal like this when he is in a higher position.”

“Mr. Jung, you asked an intern to come up with a deal-” Doyoung closed his mouth when Jaehyun splayed a shaky hand to silence him.

“It was to test his skills.” Jaehyun lowered his shaking hand and looked back at his laptop. “Give it back to him and make me another cup.” Doyoung nodded and rushed out, not noticing the way Jaehyun checked out his backside. Doyoung went to the interns section and placed the manila folder next to Mark Lee, who was anxiously filing credit cards.

“Mark, the deal was terrible.” Mark’s wide eyes met his and the intern immediately started panicking.

“I wasn’t sure what to do, I just work on credit cards.” Mark said shakily, flapping his hands around. “Donghyuck told me that the deal was perfect.” Another intern, Donghyuck, looked offended as he threw paper balls at a third intern.

“Mark, when you work here long enough, you know that you are not supposed to trust Donghyuck.” Doyoung quipped and Donghyuck threw a paper ball at him. Doyoung caught the ball and threw it in the trash can. “How are you not fired yet?”

“Because Jaehyun hyung has a soft spot for me.” Donghyuck answered, blowing an annoyingly big bubble with his chewing gum. “Anyway, Markie poo, you should be filing credit cards.”

“You too, Donghyuck-ah.” The assistant immediately remembered that Jaehyun wanted coffee and his eyes widened. “Shit, Mr. Jung’s coffee!” The interns watched the assistant rush out and Donghyuck snorted.

“Ten thousand won that Doyoung hyung and Jaehyun hyung fuck in the office.” Donghyuck announced, slamming down a bill. The third intern, Renjun, slapped down another ten thousand won and Mark sighed heavily.

“Fine.” Mark sighed and added a bill down. “They fuck in the office and Doyoung hyung calls Mr. Jung daddy.”

“Very daring, Mr. Lee.” Mark blushed at Donghyuck's cooing.

“Excuse me, you three, what are you doing?” the head of interns, Lee Taeyong, asked, walking into the cubicles.

“Betting on Doyoung hyung and Jaehyun hyung’s sex lives?” Donghyuck answered and Taeyong rolled his eyes.

“Back to work, you three.” Taeyong watched the trio roll back to their desks and walked away.

Filling up another cup in the breakroom, Doyoung tapped his foot as the machine churned out the coffee. The assistant thought of many ways to cool down Jaehyun, most of his ideas having sexual undertones. The coffee machine beeped and Doyoung snapped out of his thoughts.

_‘Get your shit together, Kim, it’s not like you’re gonna fuck your boss.’_ Doyoung thought as he extracted the coffee cup from the machine. Doyoung greeted a coworker employee politely as he exited the breakroom, picking up speed to go to Jaehyun’s office. Opening the door, Jaehyun was standing by the desk, his arms crossed.

“That was supposed to take you five minutes, not fifteen.” Jaehyun remarked, looking very disappointed. Doyoung bowed in apology and gave the cup to Jaehyun, who drank it right away. “Were the interns bothering you again?”

“Yeah but it’s fine, they are young.” Doyoung bowed in apology went over to his desk to type away on his computer. Jaehyun sat down on his rolling chair and looked at Doyoung, bottom lip caught between bunny teeth as he worked. Jaehyun’s mind drifted, thinking of how those lips would look around his-

Jaehyun stopped his thoughts right there, taking his cup of coffee and drowning the rest down his throat. He stared back at his computer and started analysing the credit card reports.

Doyoung continued working hard until the clock on his laptop hit 5pm, the time to go home. The assistant noticed that Jaehyun didn’t budge, the CEO was always ready to leave at 5pm.

“Mr. Jung, are you not leaving?” Doyoung asked. Jaehyun hummed in question, looking from his computer screen.

"There isn't really much to do at home. Just sitting there and watching whatever on TV." Jaehyun answered. "Can you make another cup of coffee for me?"

"I think it should be better if you rested, you're still jet lagged."

"Just make me another cup and check whether everyone has gone home." Doyoung complied and got up to do so. Jaehyun felt his gaze scanning Doyoung, admiring the older's features. "Fuck, I should do something." Jaehyun unfurled his tie and tossed it somewhere, finally free of the suffocating material. He thought about for a moment before removing three buttons on his dress shirt, revealing a toned chest. His mind drifted off, waiting for his coffee.

Doyoung filled up another coffee cup as his mind drifted off as well. He never really thought of Jaehyun in a sexual way before until a few weeks ago when his coworker, Jungwoo, remarked one day that Jaehyun tends to check out Doyoung a lot.

"I should be professional, he's my boss for fucks sake." Doyoung mumbled, grabbing the coffee cup. It would be a lie if Doyoung said that he didn't get off to the thought of Jaehyun, crying out his name a few times when he masturbated or fucked himself on a dildo. Doyoung walked back to the office and his eyes widened seeing Jaehyun's state.

"Thank you, Doyoung." Jaehyun said kindly and took the coffee cup from the assistant. Jaehyun lifted an eyebrow, confused as to why Doyoung was staring at him like that. "Doyoung?" Doyoung snapped out of his fantasies, immensely turned on by his boss' godly appearance.

"Sorry, zoned out." Doyoung mumbled sheepishly and when he made a move back to his desk, Jaehyun held his wrist.

"I have a question for you." Doyoung made a confused noise and Jaehyun took it as a sign to continue. "What do you think of me?"

"Uh, as a boss?" Doyoung's voice got higher. "Well you care very much for your employees-"

"No, not as a boss." Jaehyun interrupted, standing up to meet eyes with Doyoung. "As a man, what do you think?" Doyoung gulped nervously, Jaehyun cocking his head to stare him down.

"As a man?" Doyoung squeaked. Jaehyun's eyes flickered to Doyoung's lips as the older bit them in thought. "Um, you're very good looking. You are one of the most popular bachelors in Seoul-"

"Fuck." Jaehyun gave in to his desires and left his desk to plant a kiss on Doyoung, placing a hand on the older's nape. Doyoung's eyes were wide as Jaehyun pulled away, ghosting his lips down Doyoung's neck.

"Mr. Jung?" Doyoung was stunned from what just happened. Jaehyun nibbled on his ear and Doyoung clutched on Jaehyun's dress shirt. "I can't do this, this is wrong-"

“But you want it, Doyoung. I see how you look at me sometimes. Not very appropriate.”

“Isn’t this not appropriate-” Jaehyun placed a finger over the assistant's lips.

“It’s after hours so we can do it.” Jaehyun leaned close so their lips were brushing against each other’s. “What do you say, Doyoung?” Doyoung didn’t answer so Jaehyun took it as a sign to kiss him again. Doyoung responded to the kiss, arms locking around Jaehyun’s neck. The older squeaked when Jaehyun lifted him up, the CEO’s hands gripping the back of the assistant’s thighs.

“I want to blow you.” Jaehyun smirked at the request.

“Did you say something, baby?” The nickname sent tingles down Doyoung’s spine, still in a daze that his boss was kissing him.

“I want to get on my knees for you.” Doyoung let out a soft moan when Jaehyun gripped his thighs tighter.

“Sounds good, baby.” Jaehyun set Doyoung down and sat down on his rolling chair. Doyoung shyly straddled Jaehyun and kissed him, one hand thumbing the buttons on Jaehyun’s shirt. Pulling away from the kiss, Doyoung sunk down on his knees and unzipped the CEO’s pants to reveal a prominent bulge straining under grey boxers.

“You’re big.” Doyoung's tentative fingers tracing over the bulge, growing bigger under the material.

“Never had something this big?” Jaehyun had a smirk on his face and Doyoung ignored the question, pulling down the material to hold Jaehyun in his hand.

“You’re pretty average, actually.” Jaehyun scowled as a result. “So you can fit in rather easily." Doyoung leaned down to lick over the head, tasting the younger. Jaehyun didn't react so Doyoung started sinking until the base, lips stretched around the organ.

"Fuck, you're good at this." Jaehyun groaned, placing a hand on Doyoung's head, fingers weaving into the black strands. Doyoung moaned at the praise, pulling away to leave wet kisses on the base. "You can deepthroat well, right?"

"Yeah, I can." Doyoung kept eye contact with Jaehyun as he sucked Jaehyun's cock back in his mouth, lowering his head until the head hit the back of his throat. Doyoung stilled, eyes watching Jaehyun's face screw in pleasure, the hand in his hair tightening. His throat constricted around Jaehyun's dick, a loud moan coming from the CEO.

"You deepthroat so well, bunny." Jaehyun lightly traced the bulge on Doyoung's neck. "So good." Doyoung moaned at the touch, throat clenching hard. Doyoung pulled off after a few seconds, licking the head again.

"Fuck my throat." Doyoung's voice was scratchy as he slowly tugged on the base. "I want your come to drip in it." Jaehyun growled softly as Doyoung sucked hard on the crown. An idea popped up in Jaehyun's brain and he pulled Doyoung up to kiss him wetly.

"I want you to lay on the desk, gonna fuck your throat like it's your little hole." Jaehyun whispered before lifting Doyoung on the desk, swiping off all of the files.

"Wait, I spent hours filing those-" Doyoung started but Jaehyun cut him off with a rough kiss.

"You can work overtime the next week, you can cockwarm me then." Doyoung's face flamed red at the thought of filing reports with a cock in his ass. Jaehyun made Doyoung lie down on the desk, the older's head hanging off the surface, everything upside down to the assistant. Jaehyun held himself in his hand, pointing it at Doyoung's parting lips. Jaehyun slid his dick in Doyoung's mouth, stopping when the head hit the back of Doyoung's throat.

"When you want me to stop," Jaehyun guided Doyoung's hands to grip on his clothed thighs. "Tap my thigh four times." Doyoung gurgled around Jaehyun’s dick as it slid in and out, loving the feeling of a huge cock inside of his mouth. Jaehyun groaned when Doyoung moaned around his dick, the vibrations sending Jaehyun into cloud nine.

Doyoung’s dick strained in his slacks, taking everything Jaehyun gave. Jaehyun suddenly pulled out of Doyoung’s mouth, a string of spit connecting between Jaehyun’s dick and Doyoung’s lips. Jaehyun took in his assistant’s flushed appearance, the older still fully dressed. His pupils were blown with lust, his dick straining in his slacks, spit trailing down his face. Jaehyun found it absolutely beautiful.

“Please.” Doyoung croaked, throat thoroughly abused. Jaehyun leaned down to kiss Doyoung upside down, spit pooling out.

“Please what, baby?” Jaehyun asked. Doyoung whined and met eyes with the younger.

“Want your come so bad…” Doyoung hesitated before calling Jaehyun the term. “...Daddy.”

“Fuck.” Jaehyun hissed as Doyoung lifted a hand to jerk the CEO off, tongue laving on the crown. “You will look so pretty with come decorated on your face.”

“Want it so bad, daddy.” Doyoung sped up his strokes, trying his best from the awkward angle. “Come on my face.” Jaehyun moaned loudly before spurting all over the assistant’s face, white streaks landing on Doyoung’s cheeks, jaw and tongue. Some of the thick liquid pooled to Doyoung’s collarbones, drenching the assistant’s dress shirt.

“So good.” Jaehyun kissed the older again upside down. The younger took notice of the assistant’s straining erection as they kissed. “How do you want to get off?”

“I want you to fuck me, please.” Doyoung's wide bunny eyes were blown with lust and Jaehyun felt himself grow hard at the desperate tone the assistant used.

“I will, just let me prep you.” Jaehyun lifted up Doyoung to lay him down on the desk again, this time with Doyoung’s lower body hanging off the surface. Jaehyun slowly unbuttoned the assistant’s dress shirt, opening it to reveal a broad chest with wide shoulders. Jaehyun let the shirt fall down on the ground, hands moving quickly to the pants, unbuckling the belt. “If I didn’t know any better, I would have thought you were a dom.” Jaehyun didn’t stop until Doyoung was completely naked, the fresh come on the assistant’s face drying. “But you are my subby baby, isn’t that correct?”

“Daddy-” Doyoung gasped as his legs were spread open, revealing an average sized, raging hard cock. Jaehyun lowered himself to Doyoung’s hole, the pink rosebud clenching over nothing.

“You seem to be a bit loose.” Jaehyun traced a dry fingers over the rim, the opening fluttering at the touch. “Do you touch yourself down there?” Doyoung let out an embarrassed whine in response, hands coming to grip Jaehyun’s hair.

“Sometimes-” Doyoung cut himself off with a loud cry when Jaehyun left a stripe of spit from the older’s perineum to his balls. Jaehyun started laving his tongue on the rim, trying to get the hole to open. Doyoung let out a string of curses when Jaehyun coaxed his tongue into the opening, fucking his tongue in and out.

“Daddy, I’m gonna come!” Doyoung begged, tossing his head back against the wood. Jaehyun pulled away and licked over the opening again. Wrapping his arms around Doyoung’s slim waist, Jaehyun pinned them down on the desk and harshly fucked his tongue into the hole again. Doyoung nearly screamed when he came untouched, gripping Jaehyun’s hair as his cock spurted come all over his heaving chest.

“You came so hard, baby boy.” Jaehyun cooed, pulling away to observe the hole clenching, opened slightly and covered with spit. “But I’m gonna fuck you so good, you will never go back to your dildos.” Doyoung keened at that, hands still gripping Jaehyun’s navy blue locks.

“Please fuck me, daddy.” Doyoung moaned, looking down at Jaehyun smirking at him. Jaehyun searched his desk drawer for lube but was unsuccessful. He looked at Doyoung’s pretty lips again and moved back towards him. Jaehyun pressed three fingers against Doyoung’s lips and the older got the hint immediately, sucking the fingers down, wetting them really well.

“You take everything in your mouth, like the dirty cockslut you are.” Doyoung moaned softly around the fingers, covering the digits with translucent spit. Jaehyun pulled his fingers away and hooked Doyoung’s legs over his shoulders, rubbing two against the puckered hole before sliding it in. Hastily, Jaehyun prepared Doyoung, stretching the hole out for his dick. The assistant watched his boss fuck his fingers in, lost hands pinching his own nipples.

“Daddy, I’m ready, please!” Doyoung cried out and Jaehyun listened, pulling out his four fingers. Jaehyun shushed the older with a kiss, his hard dick touching Doyoung’s hole slightly. Jaehyun enjoyed this, seeing the source of his wet dreams splayed on his desk, naked against his clothed form.

“Get off the desk and bend over.” Jaehyun watched as the assistant slid off the desk, Doyoung bending over so his chest met the desk. Jaehyun grabbed the older’s ass, spreading it to reveal the clenching hole. Spitting against the hole, Jaehyun used the substitute lubricant to enter Doyoung slowly, warm walls clenching hard around him. Doyoung let out a cry, nails digging into the desk. Jaehyun stilled when his balls pressed against Doyoung’s ass, observing the older as he adjusted.

“Please.” That was all Jaehyun needed to pound into the assistant, gripping hard on the older’s ass. Doyoung cried out, drooling obscenely as his walls grasped around the organ inside him.

“Fuck, you’re so tight.” Jaehyun groaned, spreading the older’s cheeks to see his dick slide into the small hole. “Just for me.” Doyoung whimpered, turning his head to meet Jaehyun’s eyes. Doyoung gripped Jaehyun’s nape to pull him down, licking into the younger’s mouth. Jaehyun pulled away and pressed Doyoung back on the desk, the older leaving a puddle of spit on the surface.

“Daddy!” Doyoung cried when the tip of Jaehyun’s cock hit the special spot, nails going down the surface, leaving scratch marks on the wood. “Right there!”

“Here?” Jaehyun teased by pressing hard against Doyoung’s prostate. Doyoung keened at that, drool mixing in with the dry semen on his face.

“Yes, there!” Doyoung responded, lifting his head up to meet eyes with Jaehyun again. Jaehyun gripped Doyoung’s jaw as he continued to pound inside, pressing against the spot every time. Jaehyun stopped inside and forced Doyoung’s mouth open. Jaehyun spat out a glob of spit in Doyoung's mouth, the assistant swallowing it down eagerly. 

“Such a dirty whore.” Jaehyun pulled out and the CEO unbuttoned his shirt, hoisting Doyoung up afterwards. The two kissed sloppily, Jaehyun feeling Doyoung’s drooling cock against his abdomen. Jaehyun pressed Doyoung up against the wall, leaving bites down the older’s long neck, holding his dick to slide into Doyoung again.

“Shit!” Doyoung gripped Jaehyun’s shoulders as he bounced up and down on the dick inside him. Jaehyun bit down harshly on the assistant’s collarbone, licking over the dry semen and groaning as Doyoung fucked himself down on Jaehyun’s dick, trying so hard to find his prostate again.

“You’re so desperate, fucking down on your boss’ dick.” Jaehyun whispered in Doyoung’s ear and bit lightly on the lobe, getting off to the noises escaping the assistant's throat. Doyoung keened when Jaehyun hit his prostate again and threw his head back, digging his fingers in Jaehyun’s shoulders.

“D-daddy, I’m gonna come again!” Doyoung whimpered, kissing Jaehyun sloppily, sharing copious amounts of spit. Jaehyun pulled away and ghosted his lips over the assistant’s bruised neck, gripping Doyoung’s ass until there were red handprints.

“Come for me, baby boy.” Jaehyun mumbled in Doyoung’s ear and that was it for the older. Doyoung let out a scream as his dick twitched out some come, shooting up on his abdomen and chest and landing over the dried semen. Jaehyun groaned heavily when Doyoung clenched hard around him. “Fuck, I’m gonna come as well.”

“I want it on my face again.” Doyoung answered, sensitive prostate being pressed by Jaehyun’s dick. As much as he would like to be filled with come, Doyoung wanted to be covered in come right now. Jaehyun pulled out and forced Doyoung on his knees, Doyoung whimpering at the cold air rushing into his hole.

“Open your mouth, bunny.” Doyoung opened his mouth and Jaehyun’s dick was pushed into his abused throat. Doyoung bobbed his head, one hand wrapped around the base while the other fondled the CEO’s balls, spit rolling down the length in large globs. “Fuck, your mouth.” Doyoung pulled off and sucked the CEO’s balls, jerking off the base.

“Come on my face, daddy.” Jaehyun complied, ropes of come decorating Doyoung’s cheeks, jaw and chin, a stray glob on his eyebrow. Jaehyun pulled the older up to share a kiss, tasting his come on Doyoung’s tongue. Doyoung held onto Jaehyun, legs shaky.

“You’re unreal, Doyoung.” Jaehyun swiped some come off Doyoung’s face, dipping his thumb in Doyoung’s mouth, the older licking the come off. Doyoung was exhausted, ass sore from Jaehyun’s hips slapping against it and throat abused from Jaehyun’s cock sliding deep inside. But it was the best fuck in his life. “Do you have a car ride home?” Doyoung blinked, slowing getting back into reality.

“No, I normally ride the bus home.” Doyoung stared up at the wall clock after replying. It was nearing 7pm, the buses were not running at this time. “But I missed all of them and I don’t know how to drive.” Jaehyun felt guilty, his assistant having no way of going home.

“I can drop you home.” Jaehyun suggested, placing Doyoung gently on the table. "But I have to clean you up first." Jaehyun opened his briefcase to find some wipes, cleaning up Doyoung gently, wiping away the layers of come crusted on Doyoung's body. Tossing away the dirty wipes, Jaehyun pressed his lips against Doyoung's softly, gentle hands carding through the older's hair. Doyoung hummed into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Jaehyun's neck.

"We should really head home." Doyoung mumbled against Jaehyun's lips, eyes flickering to the window to see the sun setting down. Jaehyun agreed and pulled away to pick up Doyoung's clothes. Since Doyoung couldn't stand because of the rough fucking, Jaehyun dressed the older, realizing that the assistant's dress shirt had come stains on the collar when it was put back on.

"You can wear my coat." Jaehyun said, wrapping the material over Doyoung's shoulders after Doyoung was dressed. Jaehyun placed the messed up files on the table and Doyoung held Jaehyun's hand as they exited the office. The pair were silent as they went in the elevator, Doyoung hugging himself in Jaehyun's coat and Jaehyun staring away at the doors.

"Are you available tomorrow night?" Jaehyun asked as the elevator dinged, the doors sliding open. Doyoung made a confused noise and his eyes met Jaehyun's.

"Yeah, why?" Doyoung replied as the pair exited the elevator to head to the parking garage.

"Well, I think it's appropriate to ask you out on a date. I always was fond of you and the fact that we had sex today blows my mind." Doyoung flushed and they approached Jaehyun's car, a fancy Mercedes Benz. Doyoung sat down on the passenger's seat and Jaehyun started up the car. The car ride was silent in a good way, Doyoung thinking about what to respond to Jaehyun's date proposal.

"I like to visit art galleries." Doyoung eventually told the CEO, staring out of the car window. Jaehyun made a confused noise, looking over at Doyoung. "If that can't work, maybe a movie?"

"Two tickets to an art gallery." Jaehyun stated and Doyoung faced him, a small smile on his face.

"Yeah, that works for me." The CEO shared a smile with Doyoung, his eyes going back on the road.

Jaehyun did take Doyoung to an art gallery the next day, the CEO listening to his assistant (boyfriend?) talk animatedly about each art piece. The day ended with Doyoung being fucked hard on his bed, lips always connected with Jaehyun's. After a few months, they became boyfriends, trying out a new relationship that will hopefully last.

The office unfortunately found out through Mark, who was working overtime one day and had to ask Doyoung about a vendor's paycheck. Mark knocked politely and opened it to see Doyoung sitting on Jaehyun's lap, cockwarming the CEO as he was filing reports. Jaehyun's eyes met Mark's scared ones and Mark got the signal to leave. Jaehyun leaned back and Doyoung made a sharp sound as Jaehyun's cockhead lodged against his prostate.

"Daddy-" Doyoung whined quietly and Jaehyun chuckled, leaving a small kiss on Doyoung's parted lips.

"Go ahead baby." Jaehyun said, hugging Doyoung close as the older started to ride him. Jaehyun left kisses on Doyoung's neck, nosing along the pale column. Jaehyun could definitely get used to the man of his dreams being with him.

("...Well Mark Lee won."

"Fuck really?"

"Yeah, you said that Doyoung hyung and Jaehyun hyung are fucking in the office and that Doyoung hyung calls Jaehyun hyung daddy."

"Back to work, you three!")

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oop, it's finally done! This took me a few hours to write and it is a terrible mess. I hope you enjoy that sin and I am going to cleanse myself while looping Neo Zone.
> 
> Thanks for reading and have a nice day!


	2. Are We Exclusive? (Exclusively Fucked)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doyoung has been having sex with Jaehyun for three months and the assistant has been only fucking his boss since. After hearing rumours in the office that Jaehyun only fucks people in his house if he wants to be exclusive, Doyoung is determined to get Jaehyun to fuck him on the CEO’s bed.
> 
> or 
> 
> Jaehyun and Doyoung become exclusive by having sex in Jaehyun’s flat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to part two of the CEO Jaehyun & Assistant Doyoung smut series. I am posting this as the second chapter in Until the Sun Rises (renamed My Boyfriend is My Boss) so it can connect together. This will be the smut word dump when I am feeling in the mood. Part one is called Until the Sun Rises.
> 
> In the first chapter, Jaehyun and Doyoung give into their lust and have sex in their office, where they discovered a lot about each other sexually and romantically. At the end of this fic (or at the end of the first chapter), Mark walks in on them doing the do but this smut dump will be in between Jaedo’s first time and when everyone finds out.
> 
> This chapter is them becoming ~exclusive~ and I will let the summary explain it to you.
> 
> Enjoy!

When Kim Doyoung accepted to become Jung Jaehyun’s assistant at SM Accounting four years ago, he didn’t expect to help his boss in other ways besides sorting files and delivering extra large coffees from the breakroom or from the Starbucks down the street. He was helping the CEO in other ways.

It’s been three months since Doyoung was bent over Jaehyun’s desk and he was fucked so hard, he was screaming Jaehyun’s name and calling him daddy. Jaehyun ruined the assistant for other men that fateful day, causing Doyoung’s only fling being the CEO. He wasn’t fucked that good in forever and the assistant wanted that for a long time. But one thing bothered him about his sexual relationship with Jaehyun.

Doyoung had invited Jaehyun over to his apartment multiple times for a good fucking but Jaehyun has yet to return the favour, the CEO opting to pound his assistant on Doyoung’s flimsy mattress or in their office. Anywhere but Jaehyun’s flat. Doyoung agreed it was a stupid thought but he felt like he was the only one who wanted this to become exclusive.

Taeyong, being Doyoung’s best friend and the listener of office gossip, told Doyoung the rumour that had circulated through Jaehyun’s friend group and the office. The head of interns revealed that Jaehyun doesn’t bring people to his house unless he wants to be exclusive with them or they had been having sex for a while. Three months was a while for Doyoung.

“The boss doesn’t have sex with his co-workers so you’re a huge exception, Doie.” Taeyong mumbled when he and Doyoung were taking the bus back from work. “But according to Taeil hyung, whose boyfriend is part of the boss’ friend group, the boss doesn’t bring a person to his home unless he thinks that he can pursue a romantic relationship with them.”

“He’s different from the others, hyung.” Doyoung replied, staring out the window. “He knows exactly what I need.”

“Yeah, you exposed your daddy kink and your spit kink right away.” The assistant flushed furiously and pinched Taeyong’s thigh, ignoring the yelp the head of interns let out.

“Fuck off, hyung.” Taeyong laughed loudly and he covered his mouth when a few people looked in his direction.

“You know, you can ask next time you two have sex.” Doyoung pondered that thought when he said goodbye to Taeyong, who got off at the nearest stop.

It would be really awkward to suddenly ask Jaehyun if they were exclusively fucking or if they were exclusive as boyfriends. Sure they went on a few dates but Jaehyun never addressed him as his boyfriend nor has he brought the assistant to his house once. Doyoung’s phone buzzing when he was making dinner that night got Doyoung out of his daze, picking up his phone to see two texts from Jaehyun.

**_Jung Jaehyun (Boss)_ ** _ : coming over to your house by seven (6:34pm KST) _

**_Jung Jaehyun (Boss)_ ** _ : we need to talk about friday’s gala (6:35pm KST) _

Good thing Doyoung made food for four people or he would have completely panicked that he wouldn’t have food for Jaehyun in case the CEO didn’t eat dinner yet. Doyoung tapped on his phone to reply and he stared at the messages with his thumbs raised.

**_Kim Doyoung (Assistant)_ ** _ : would you like some noodles with that? (6:37pm KST) _

Doyoung cringed at the reply he sent and was ready to chuck his phone before Jaehyun texted him back, getting Doyoung to flush darkly.

**_Jung Jaehyun (Boss)_ ** _ : i’d prefer to have you with that (6:39pm KST) _

Feeling his cock stir for the millionth time because of Jaehyun, Doyoung set his phone down and continued stirring the noodles he was making. When it hit seven, a light knock on the door was heard and Doyoung went to open it with his apron on.

Jaehyun was standing on the other side of the door, dressed casually in a black tee and cargo pants, a Balenciaga cap set carefully on his messy brown hair. Doyoung realized that Jaehyun was planning to stay for the night seeing the CEO’s choice of clothing, making the assistant’s cock stir again.

“Dinner’s ready.” Doyoung remarked and Jaehyun smirked.

“If the dessert is you.” Jaehyun replied, bringing Doyoung into a heated kiss by the doorway. After pulling away with a smirk, Jaehyun walked in and set his cap on the couch. Doyoung snapped out of his daze and he went back inside, feeling warm and horny.

After eating the noodles Doyoung prepared for them and washing the dishes together, Jaehyun enjoyed dessert by bending Doyoung over the kitchen counter and eating the assistant’s ass until Doyoung spurted all over the marble counter with a garbled noise. Then Jaehyun carried Doyoung to the assistant’s bedroom, Doyoung sucked the CEO off until Jaehyun came on the older man’s face, and the assistant rode the CEO until the two came again.

“Oh fuck, daddy.” Doyoung whimpered when Jaehyun pulled out to come on the assistant’s toned stomach, swiping his seed on Doyoung’s sensitive, red nipples. Jaehyun kissed the assistant as the two came down from their highs, licking into Doyoung’s mouth to taste his semen.

“You would look so beautiful in my sheets.” Jaehyun breathed out and Doyoung barely caught it as his brain was fuzzy from the mindblowing orgasm. Jaehyun carefully set Doyoung on the bed and got up to get a warm washcloth, hissing to himself when he realized what he said.

“Do I want to be exclusive with him?” Jaehyun mumbled to himself, ruffling his tossed hair from when Doyoung pulled on it. The CEO went back to Doyoung’s bedroom to see the assistant run his hand through the mess on his stomach.

“Was that good, baby?” Jaehyun asked, removing Doyoung’s hand and swiping the washcloth through the mess, trying hard not to get another erection when Doyoung started sucking on his fingers. Damn his oral fixation.

“Mm, ‘s good, daddy.” Doyoung replied when his fingers left his mouth, scrunching his face when the washcloth went to wipe the semen from the facial he received. Jaehyun tossed the washcloth on the floor with their discarded clothes and the CEO covered their bodies with the comforter even though it was summer.

“Jaehyun, what did you mean when you said that I’d look beautiful on your sheets?” Doyoung asked.

“I meant that you would look good anywhere. Bent on the counter, against the shower wall, on the sheets.” Jaehyun replied, kissing the assistant’s bare shoulder rather chastely. “You’re always a wonder to look at when we have sex, Doyoung.” Doyoung flushed at that, he never found himself that good looking during sex but Jaehyun changed that like he changed everything.

“I heard from the office that you don’t bring people to your house unless you feel exclusive with them.” Jaehyun sighed at that, looking over at Doyoung’s curious eyes.

“Have you been fucking anyone else since that day in the office?” The CEO decided to change the topic. Doyoung felt embarrassed after telling Jaehyun that, knowing that he never liked hearing office gossip.

“No, I haven’t.” Doyoung replied and Jaehyun nodded. “Have you?”

“Do you want the truth?” Doyoung nodded in response, of course he wanted the truth. “I haven’t either. We share a lot of kinks and you know what I need to get off well.” This satisfied Doyoung a lot, that Jaehyun wasn’t fucking anyone else and that he was doing a good job as a submissive.

“So would you consider bringing me to your house?” Doyoung asked. “If the rumours are true.”

“I would consider it but you will need to wait for a bit.” Jaehyun replied, getting a pout from Doyoung, something he used a lot during sex and Jaehyun always found it endearing.

“How long is a bit?”

“I will let you know.” Jaehyun captured the assistant’s mouth in a kiss, hands wandering up Doyoung’s chest.

“You told me we were going to discuss the gala after having dessert.” Doyoung quipped.

“I’d rather have more dessert.” Jaehyun maneuvered Doyoung onto his back and the CEO fingered Doyoung while sucking on the assistant’s abused nipple until Doyoung clamped tightly around his digits and came with a keen. The two didn’t discuss the upcoming gala at all, that event ended up being another fateful day for the CEO and his assistant.

The gala took place in a huge ballroom in the richest part of Seoul on a Friday evening, everyone dressed in formal dresses and suits. SM Accounting was in charge of the bidding of rare jewelry, accepting donations for new computers for the staff, the rest going to the charity of the company’s choice.

Jaehyun was talking politely with a business partner when his eyes drifted to Doyoung, who was wearing the necklace they were selling. They did have female staff members who would like to wear the jewelry but Jaehyun didn’t hesitate before choosing his assistant to display the white gold necklace.

“The man displaying the necklace is a real stunner.” the businessman that Jaehyun was with remarked, following the CEO’s gaze to Doyoung. “He’s your assistant?”

“Yes he is. We would have chosen a female staff member but my assistant fits it best.” Jaehyun replied, trying to simmer down his jealousy as Doyoung was complimented left and right for looking pretty in the necklace. Jaehyun had to agree though, the assistant looked heavenly and the sight made the CEO’s cock stir a little.

“I wonder if he is single.” Good thing Jaehyun had good control or he would have thrown the guy out of the balcony.

“I’m pretty sure he’s taken.” Jaehyun sipped his champagne and the businessman hummed in acknowledgement. “But let’s focus on the bidding, are you interested in the necklace, Mr. Han?”

“Does your assistant come with it?”

“Maybe you should ask him.” Mr. Han lifted an eyebrow but he didn’t expand on it.

“Alright then.” Jaehyun turned around to greet another business partner but his eyes were directed at Mr. Han approaching Doyoung, who was talking with a few employees.

“Oh, hello.” one employee greeted the businessman, getting Doyoung to face Mr. Han.

“Just wanted to talk to the lovely gentleman wearing the necklace.” Mr. Han stated, eyes looking towards Doyoung. “You must be Kim Doyoung, Mr. Jung’s assistant.”

“I am.” Doyoung replied gently. “You must be Mr. Han.”

“That is true.” Mr. Han observed the necklace carefully and Doyoung flickered his eyes to Jaehyun, who was staring at the sight with an unreadable expression. “You look gorgeous in this necklace.”

“Thank you.” Doyoung wasn’t sure how to take this so he just flushed red. Mr. Han was a rather good looking man, tall and young. “Will you be bidding for the necklace? It would be great if a lot of people contributed.”

“I will bid for it if I can have you with the necklace.” Doyoung almost choked on thin air when Mr. Han said that, not expecting to be hit on by a business partner. “You’re single, right?” Doyoung looked over at Jaehyun again and he turned back to Mr. Han after noting that Jaehyun was definitely jealous.

“I am single.” Oh he was definitely going to be punished. Mr. Han smirked at that and he went to whisper something in Doyoung’s ear.

“If I bid the highest and get the necklace, would you come home with me and we can have some fun?” Mr. Han requested and Doyoung’s eyes widened, the request could go both ways. Doyoung decided to reply back teasingly after feeling Jaehyun’s lasered eyes on them.

“We will see if you do.” Doyoung replied cheekily and Mr. Han smirked. A few meters away, Jaehyun placed his champagne flute down and approached the two with a controlled expression, jealousy going from a simmer to a boil.

“Doyoung, I need to speak with you about the bidding.” Jaehyun said calmly and Doyoung nodded, the two exchanging kind goodbyes to Mr. Han. The CEO took Doyoung to the ballroom bathroom and the two entered a stall, the assistant gasping when he was hoisted up and pinned against the wall.

“Are you testing me, Doyoung?” Jaehyun asked, eyes dark from jealousy and lust. Doyoung got over the shock after staring into Jaehyun’s dark eyes and he decided to be a tease.

“You don’t like being teased, daddy?” Doyoung asked lightly and the CEO had enough.

“I don’t like to be teased, bunny. But neither do you.” Jaehyun set Doyoung down and pulled off Doyoung’s dress pants and underwear to expose the older’s clenching hole, lifting the assistant up again to bite lightly on Doyoung’s exposed collarbone, right next to the necklace.

“Gonna fuck me in the stall, daddy?” Doyoung’s cock was semi-hard from the manhandling and the teasing.

“Oh no, baby, I’m not going to fuck you.” Jaehyun brought three fingers to shove it down Doyoung’s throat, the older man sucking them like he was made for it. “I am going to tease you so much that you will be begging me to let you come.” Jaehyun took his fingers out and brought them towards the assistant’s hole, circling the rim. Naturally, Doyoung submitted to the CEO and started begging.

“Daddy, please fuck my ass.” Doyoung’s mouth was filled with four fingers after he begged, getting a petulant whine from the assistant.

“Be quiet, babydoll, and accept what you will get for now.” Jaehyun pushed in two fingers and started thrusting the digits in and out, watching Doyoung fall apart from being fingered. “I saw how you were reacting to Han, was he offering to fuck your busted asshole?”

“Daddy!” Doyoung cried around the digits in his mouth, cock dripping on the floor and necklace heaving on his chest.

“No one is going to use this fuckhole except for me, Kim Doyoung, no one would want to anyway.” Doyoung’s fingers dug into Jaehyun’s shoulders as he approached his orgasm rather quickly, even though the CEO was avoiding his prostate. “Look how loose you are around my fingers. I ruined this pussy and it’s  _ mine _ .”

“It’s yours, daddy, you ruined this pussy for other men.” Doyoung tried to speak even with four fingers in his mouth but Jaehyun always understood the assistant’s garbled speech.

“Good.” Jaehyun noted the signs of Doyoung’s upcoming orgasm, the shaking of the assistant’s thighs, the sloppiness of the sucking around the CEO’s fingers and the tiny whimpers escaping the assistant’s stuffed mouth.

“Daddy, ‘m gonna come.” Doyoung sobbed when Jaehyun pulled his fingers out of his mouth and ass, setting the assistant down on his feet. “Daddy-”

“The bidding is about to start.” Jaehyun tossed Doyoung his pants and underwear. “Be there in five minutes, I will text you.” Jaehyun left the bathroom after washing his hands, leaving Doyoung deprived of an orgasm. Annoyed, the assistant pulled up his pants and adjusted it so his throbbing erection couldn’t be obvious.

“Maybe I should tease more.” Doyoung mumbled to himself, observing himself in the mirror to not look like he was edged and denied by his boss. Jaehyun normally had so much self control when Doyoung would talk with his co-workers and business partners. Mr. Han was the first to openly flirt with the assistant and invite him over, and this occurred after Doyoung asked Jaehyun if they were exclusive.

_ ‘I’m going to get fucked good tonight. Hopefully on Jaehyun’s bed.’ _ Doyoung went out of the bathroom after fixing himself up. Doyoung greeted a few guests before he was brought to the stage by an intern.

“Since it is 9pm, we will be starting the bidding of this beautiful necklace my assistant, Kim Doyoung, is wearing.” Jaehyun announced, standing on the podium. “The bidding starts at five hundred thousand won.” Jaehyun flickered his eyes to Doyoung, whose shirt was slightly unbuttoned to show off his prominent collar bones and the necklace. The CEO felt possessiveness swirl in his stomach when he noticed the slight mark he left on Doyoung’s collarbone.

“Seven hundred thousand.” one started.

“Nine hundred thousand.” Mr. Han called, obvious eyes staring at Doyoung’s form.

“One million.” a businesswoman continued the bidding. The numbers got higher and higher, getting the staff of SM Accounting excited for the results. The two left were Mr. Han and the businesswoman, neither of them stopping.

“Fifteen million!” the businesswoman declared and Mr. Han sighed heavily, still eyeing Doyoung.

“Going once-” Jaehyun started but Mr. Han cut in.

“Twenty million.” Mr. Han decided to call out and the silence he was given was almost deafening.

“Fine, you can take it.” the businesswoman sighed and Mr. Han smirked victoriously.

“Sold for twenty million won to Mr. Han.” Jaehyun announced and Mr. Han bowed to the polite clapping. The crowd dispersed as Mr. Han got up the stage to go to Doyoung.

“I got the necklace.” Mr. Han mumbled to Doyoung.

“You did.” Doyoung moved to take off the necklace but Jaehyun was quicker, nimble hands unlatching the necklace and moving it off of Doyoung’s neck.

“Here you go, for twenty million won.” Jaehyun told the businessman, giving him the necklace in a black velvet box.

“Thank you, Mr. Jung.” Mr. Han responded. Jaehyun was about to take Doyoung away but an intern rushed to the CEO to tell him something.

“I will be right back. You can get in the car.” Jaehyun passed Doyoung the keys and the CEO followed the bumbling intern.

“You drive your boss?” Mr. Han lifted an eyebrow at the abnormality.

“Yes I do.” Doyoung half-lied. “I am his assistant and I always make sure that Mr. Jung is completely comfortable at work.

“So you’re not available tonight?” Mr. Han asked disappointedly. Doyoung shook his head and Mr. Han took out a small notebook. “But if you want to hang out, here’s my number.” Mr. Han slid a piece of paper in Doyoung’s back pocket and the businessman left with a wink. Doyoung took out the piece of paper and saw ten digits in nice handwriting.

“Let’s go, Doyoung.” Jaehyun told the assistant, snapping Doyoung out of his daze. Jaehyun looked at the piece of paper and the jealousy came up again. “I will drop you home.”

“Alright.” Doyoung responded, passing the keys to Jaehyun. The two were silent as they walked towards Jaehyun’s Mercedes Benz. Doyoung knew that something was wrong when Jaehyun didn’t open the passenger’s door for him, the assistant feeling the paper in his pocket. Doyoung saw a sewer by the car and he tossed the paper down there. He didn’t want it.

Doyoung entered the passenger’s seat and Jaehyun started the car, driving them away from the fancy hotel. The two sat silently in the car as Doyoung looked out the window, being the first car ride that the silence wasn’t comfortable. Jaehyun was definitely going to punish him by using the handcuffs or giving him a round of spanking. Doyoung was scared and aroused, as Jaehyun never showed jealousy before.

“Jaehyun, my apartment is that way.” Doyoung piped up when Jaehyun turned right instead of left. Jaehyun didn’t acknowledge his remark and it made the assistant realize that they might be going to Jaehyun’s flat. They entered an area full of short, wide flats and Jaehyun stopped at the furthest one, by the river. They were at Jaehyun’s flat.

“Let’s go inside.” Jaehyun said like this wasn’t a huge deal, leaving the driver’s seat and going towards his house. Doyoung got out of the car and followed Jaehyun inside the double doors, marvelling at the spacious area. There were more windows than walls and Doyoung felt rather exposed.

“We’re at your-” Doyoung started before Jaehyun cut him off with a rough kiss, pinning the assistant against the front door.

“Is this what you wanted, bunny? Wanted to make me jealous so I would fuck you in my flat?” Jaehyun nibbled on Doyoung’s ear as the CEO palmed Doyoung through his pants, feeling the length fatten up. “If I wasn’t so good at control, I would have fucked you in front of everyone to show who owns your sloppy cunt.”

“Then why didn’t you, daddy?” Doyoung’s voice lowered, pushing the CEO’s buttons. “Don’t I deserve to get your fat cock in my ass?”

“Not when you whore yourself out, cockslut. I think you deserve a punishment for your actions.”

“Wanted you to punish me. Fuck me up, daddy.” Doyoung’s shirt was ripped off and buttons started flying onto the floor, the ruined shirt falling onto the ground with the rest of Doyoung’s clothes.

“You’re a fucking menace.” Jaehyun carried his assistant to his bedroom, trying not to groan when Doyoung left sloppy kisses on the CEO’s neck.

“Your menace, daddy.” Doyoung replied with a sultry voice and he was tossed onto a soft king sized bed, covered in black silk sheets and multiple fluffy pillows. Jaehyun manhandled Doyoung over his lap and lifted the assistant’s lower body up so his ass was in the air.

“Spanking seems like a good punishment, babydoll.” Doyoung braced his hands on the silk before his cheek got a sharp smack from the CEO. “Can you count them for me?”

“I know how to count, daddy.” Doyoung got another smack in the ass for being bratty.

“You’re being especially bratty today, Doyoung. I thought you were better than this.” Jaehyun chastised, pressing Doyoung’s head down against the sheets.

“You’re taking too long, daddy-” Jaehyun left three smacks on a cheek and Doyoung whined at the sting. The cheeks were going from pale to light pink and Jaehyun was looking forward to seeing them bright red.

“Count to thirty, bunny.” Jaehyun left the first smack on the older man’s right cheek.

“O-one.” Doyoung clutched hard on the black silk as his cock dripped on Jaehyun’s dress pants. The first five slaps were received with coherency, the next fifteen were cut off with whines, and the last ten were sobbed out.

“Twenty-four!” Doyoung cried out, drool making a wet spot on the silk. In his fuzzy mind, the assistant was surprised that he didn’t orgasm once from being spanked. “Daddy, I can’t do this, can’t take it.”

“Use your safeword, baby.” Jaehyun cooed, kissing the knobs of Doyoung’s spine gently. “Do you know your safeword?”

“Peaches, daddy.” Doyoung replied. “I will be fine. Wanna do my punishment like a good boy.”

“We have six more spanks, baby, then you can come.” Doyoung nodded and braced himself for the twenty-fifth spank. Jaehyun changed his spot to hit Doyoung’s inner thigh, more precome staining Jaehyun’s pants.

“Twenty-five, daddy.” Doyoung buried his face to muffle the last spanks.

“Thirty!” Doyoung sobbed out, legs shaking. Jaehyun moved the older man to straddle him, kissing the sobbing boy gently.

“You did your punishment, baby.” Jaehyun cooed and kissed the tears away, massaging the red marks on the assistant’s ass. “What do you say to daddy, baby?”

“T-thank you daddy for spanking me.” Doyoung pulled Jaehyun into a wet kiss, licking into the CEO’s mouth. Doyoung moved his hand to tug on Jaehyun’s tie, trying to untie it. “Wanna suck your cock, daddy.”

“Go ahead, bunny, you deserve it.” Doyoung quickly got off Jaehyun’s lap to unzip the CEO’s pants and pull Jaehyun’s dick out. The assistant was quick on swallowing the length, bobbing his head messily while leaving globs of spit rolling down Jaehyun's length.

"Fucking oral fixation." Jaehyun growled when Doyoung sucked particularly hard on the cockhead. The assistant used one hand to grip Jaehyun's thigh, the other to fondle the CEO's balls as he inched Jaehyun closer to his orgasm. Doyoung's wide eyes stared up at Jaehyun as he continued sucking the younger man's length.

"Gonna come, babydoll." Jaehyun told the assistant, hand pulling on the black locks. Doyoung wasn't done teasing so he pulled off and jerked the length off slowly. Jaehyun lifted an eyebrow at that and Doyoung took his hand off the raging length.

"How did that feel, daddy?" Doyoung asked, sticking his tongue out to lick the cockhead. "Daddy left me deprived and I didn't like that."

"I was punishing you baby." Jaehyun replied, grabbing Doyoung's jaw to wrench it open. "But you didn't learn your lesson even after two punishments." The CEO slid his length back into Doyoung's mouth and started fucking the assistant's throat harshly, getting off to the wet sounds.

"You need another punishment, babydoll, and you will learn this time to never disobey your daddy." Jaehyun pulled his cock out of Doyoung's mouth and pinned the assistant down on his back, wrenching Doyoung's jaw open again to spit in the assistant's mouth.

"You won't be coming until I tell you to and if you come without permission, I will tie you up and leave you with the cage on." Jaehyun growled in Doyoung's ear and the assistant shook his head, never liking the cock cage as it hurt a lot.

"I will be a good boy, daddy, don't want the cage." Doyoung cried, shaking his head.

"Then obey me, bunny, you haven't been listening to me." Jaehyun got off the bed and motioned Doyoung to hit his knees on the floor. "Tap my thigh four times when you want me to stop. Other than that, take it, cockslut."

Doyoung's hands gripped Jaehyun's clothed thighs when the CEO rubbed the head on his lips, tongue peeking out to lick the cockhead. Doyoung took the dick in his mouth with ease, swallowing around the length as it slid in and out of his mouth. Spit dribbled down Doyoung’s chin as he looked up at Jaehyun’s dark eyes, throat being fucked relentlessly.

Sucking Jaehyun’s dick was something the assistant loved doing, his oral fixation becoming more prominent during their sexual endeavours. Closing his eyes again and taking it like a good boy, Doyoung thought back to their first time, where he was splayed on Jaehyun’s desk and his throat was fucked by the CEO. Doyoung moaned loudly around Jaehyun when he remembered getting a facial after pleasuring the younger man that much for the first time.

“Gonna come down your throat, babydoll.” Jaehyun groaned, gripping Doyoung’s hair tighter to roughen his thrusts. Doyoung continued to take it, mouth frothing with spit and precome and wide eyes blown with lust. After a few thrusts, Jaehyun shoved his cock deep in Doyoung’s throat before succumbing to his orgasm, painting the column with thick, white strings. The assistant swallowed the spurts and Jaehyun pulled the older man off.

“Open your mouth.” Jaehyun demanded and Doyoung complied, opening his mouth to show that he swallowed everything. “Good boy.” Doyoung hummed at the praise, letting himself be hoisted up and kissed tenderly.

“Are you gonna fuck me, daddy?” Doyoung asked, cock dripping on Jaehyun’s dress coat. The assistant belatedly realized that Jaehyun was completely dressed while he was stark naked and Doyoung didn’t like that, ripping off Jaehyun’s tie and tossing it on the floor.

“Not when you are impatient, bunny.” Jaehyun replied, slapping Doyoung’s red cheek and gripping it.

“Please daddy, want your cock in my ass.”

“I thought you wanted Han’s instead, baby.” Doyoung was bent over on the side of the bed and Jaehyun spread the older's asscheeks to expose the clenching rim. “You let him flirt with you, tell him that you were single, and you got his phone number.”

“No, I don't want him. Want you.” Doyoung turned his head to meet Jaehyun’s eyes. “Want you only, I only want daddy’s cock in my ass. My hole can only fit yours.”

“Hm, I don’t know.” Jaehyun traced a finger over the ring of muscles. “It’s so loose that you can fit multiple cocks in your slutty hole. How about if you call him and he can fuck your pussy?”

“No, don’t want to.” Doyoung prevented a keen when Jaehyun slapped his hole.

“I know you have the number, Doyoung, why don’t you dial it?”

“I don’t have it, daddy. I threw it away in the sewer. I just did it so he could buy the necklace.” Doyoung half-lied, pressing the side of his face on the silk sheets. “I only want you, always only want you.” Jaehyun leaned over to kiss the assistant chastely, cupping Doyoung’s jaw gently.

“I only want you too, baby. I was so jealous when you let Han get all over you. I never get jealous.” Jaehyun confessed, stroking the assistant’s jaw. “When you were up there, I felt so much possessiveness over you. That I am the only one that can see you like this, splayed out on my bed.”

“Does this mean we are exclusive?” Jaehyun nodded with a dimpled smile and Doyoung kissed the CEO passionately.

“You’re my boyfriend now, Doyoung, and no one will touch you anymore.” The CEO moved Doyoung to the center of the bed, lacing their hands together and kissing chastely.

“Daddy, can you fuck me now, please?” Doyoung asked, looking up at his boyfriend (!!). “Preferably with your clothes off.”

“Okay, just be patient, baby.” Jaehyun took off his dress coat and unbuttoned his shirt, showing Doyoung his toned chest and chiseled abs. Doyoung’s hands wandered up Jaehyun’s torso when the CEO's clothes were tossed on the floor, leaning up to kiss Jaehyun on the lips. “What do you want, baby?”

“Want to be filled, daddy.” Doyoung replied with his arms around Jaehyun’s neck.

“With what, baby?” Jaehyun teased, moving down to lift Doyoung’s legs over his shoulders.

“Your cock, daddy.” Doyoung tangled his hands in Jaehyun’s hair as the CEO traced a dry finger over his slightly opened rim. Jaehyun’s hand went to the drawer and he blindly took out a condom and unflavoured lube. Doyoung saw the condom packet and the assistant was quick to shake his head.

“Want daddy to come in my hole.” Doyoung told the CEO. “We fucked raw the first time.”

“We did, baby, and that is fine with me.” Jaehyun tossed the condom back into the drawer and Doyoung was moved onto his stomach, ass lifted up and face pressed into the sheets. Jaehyun spread the red cheeks to expose Doyoung's hole again, opened from the fingering session they had in the bathroom stall.

"Fuck, daddy." Doyoung whined when the CEO spat a glob into the slight gape, gripping the sheets when the tip of Jaehyun's tongue prodded at Doyoung's hole. "Gonna eat me out?"

Jaehyun responded by spitting on the hole again and sliding his tongue in, fucking in and out with quick, short thrusts. The CEO's lips suctioned around the hole and his eyes looked over at the man underneath him drooling on the black silk.

"Eat my ass, daddy, please!" Doyoung begged, moving a hand back to tangle it in Jaehyun's brown locks. Jaehyun swiped a wide tongue over the hole and continued to eat his boyfriend out.

"Gonna come on your tongue, daddy, so good." Doyoung continued to blabber with a slurred tone. Jaehyun pulled off and kissed up Doyoung's back, putting the assistant flat on his stomach. Doyoung whined when Jaehyun's tongue was gone, only to purr when Jaehyun kissed his mouth, tasting himself on the CEO's tongue.

While kissing Doyoung, Jaehyun doused three fingers in the lube and maneuvered Doyoung to go on his hands and knees, the assistant quick to spread his cheeks. Jaehyun pulled away from the kiss and moved onto his knees, sliding the first finger inside.

Doyoung was limp as his hole was stretched open by three fingers and a tongue, unabashed moans spilling from his parted, red lips as his prostate was located right away. Jaehyun was using his tongue to leave sloppy kisses on the handprints on Doyoung’s ass while his fingers worked on prepping the assistant underneath him. Doyoung’s eyes rolled up when his prostate was hit, coming to a realization when his eyes drifted to the wall length window showing him the river. He was going to get fucked in Jaehyun's bed, he was exclusive with his fucking boss.

"Ready, baby?" Jaehyun asked, pulling off his pants to line up his spit-covered cock against Doyoung's rim, teasing the head on the entrance.

"Wanna face you, daddy." Doyoung requested and Jaehyun listened, flipping the assistant over to kiss him gently.

"Can't believe you're mine now." Jaehyun pushed his cock into the assistant's hole, the length being swallowed without any resistance. Doyoung moaned in Jaehyun's mouth, gripping the CEO's hair with both hands.

"You're so big, daddy." Doyoung tossed his head back onto the fluffy black pillow when Jaehyun’s balls pressed against his perineum, feeling warm and full. Jaehyun brought Doyoung into another kiss, the assistant cockwarming the CEO as the two reveled in each other. Jaehyun took his time, kissing down Doyoung’s neck as the assistant ran his hands over Jaehyun’s muscular back.

“I wish I could mark you, baby.” Doyoung sighed heavily in realization, turning his head to the side to let Jaehyun kiss his neck. The two created an agreement that they won’t mark each other so the office won’t get suspicious and connect the dots from their closeness. The two didn’t want to risk getting Doyoung fired by SM Accounting’s board of directors as it could violate HR’s rules.

“I wish I could mark you too, daddy.” Doyoung mumbled, moving Jaehyun’s head to kiss him. Jaehyun was laying on top of Doyoung when they kissed, steadily hardening cock encompassed in the warm heat. “Can you move please? Want you to fuck me.”

“Hold on then, baby.” Jaehyun wrapped his arms around Doyoung and the assistant was straddling Jaehyun, Doyoung throwing his head back when it resulted in the CEO’s cock pressing against his prostate. Capturing Doyoung’s mouth into another kiss, Jaehyun started moving his hips up to clap them against Doyoung’s ass, the squelches of lube and spit being heard through the large room.

“Daddy, you feel so big inside me.” Doyoung mumbled, moving a hand from Jaehyun’s hair to his lower abdomen, sucking his stomach in to see a bulge moving in and out. “Can feel you in my tummy.”

“That’s because you’re so small, babydoll.” That wasn’t true as they were both the same height and they were similar in build but Doyoung loved being small underneath Jaehyun. He loved being his daddy’s small baby. “So tiny but you can fit my cock inside you.”

“Taking your cock like a good boy.” Doyoung slurred against Jaehyun’s mouth, tongues lacing together. “Please fuck my ass, daddy, want your come to drip in me.” Jaehyun pushed Doyoung onto his back and lifted his legs up, wrapping them around the CEO’s waist. Doyoung threw his head back again when Jaehyun started moving, gripping Jaehyun’s hair as the younger leaned down to suck one of his sensitive nipples.

“You’re so beautiful, Doyoung, you always take it like a good boy.” Jaehyun praised while biting lightly on the perky nub. Doyoung keened when Jaehyun tugged the left nipple with his teeth, hard cock straining in between their abdomens. Doyoung hasn’t come once and the assistant was surprised about it. But it didn’t stop him to beg Jaehyun to make him come.

“Daddy, want to come, please.” Doyoung was going to burst soon after coming to that realization. Jaehyun noticed that the cock bouncing in between them was bright red from suppressing an orgasm for hours, ever since Jaehyun fingered Doyoung in the bathroom stall.

“Poor baby didn’t come once.” Jaehyun cooed, pulling off from Doyoung’s nipple to bring a hand down in between them, wrapping his fingers around the length.

Doyoung sobbed out when Jaehyun tightened his fist around his weeping cock, spreading precome over the red length while latching back on Doyoung’s right nipple. The hands in Jaehyun’s hair gripped tighter as the assistant shook under Jaehyun’s arms, the CEO using his mouth, hands and dick to bring Doyoung over the edge.

“Daddy, gonna come on your cock.” Doyoung whimpered before succumbing to his first orgasm, spurting thick strings of come on Jaehyun’s fist and his stomach. Jaehyun moved his come-covered hand to Doyoung’s mouth and the assistant licked Jaehyun's palm, locking eyes with the CEO to exaggerate his cleaning.

"You're such a comeslut." Jaehyun growled when Doyoung took Jaehyun's fingers in his mouth, moving his head up and down slowly as if it were Jaehyun's cock.

"Can't help it daddy." Doyoung replied after pulling Jaehyun's fingers out of his mouth and Jaehyun moved the digits down to the older man's nipple, tweaking the sensitive nub.

"Fuck, you're sinful." Jaehyun gripped the assistant's hips and started pounding harshly against Doyoung's prostate. Jaehyun grabbed Doyoung's hands and pinned them against the bed, lacing their fingers together and bringing their mouths together.

"Daddy feels so big." Doyoung spewed out slurred compliments about Jaehyun's dick pounding his overstimulated prostate, hands pinned down and legs wrapped around Jaehyun's waist. He was delirious with pleasure and swimming in overstimulation, eyes rolled up and mouth drooling with spit and leftover precome from his blowjob.

Jaehyun's mouth busied with Doyoung's nipples, biting, kissing and licking both swollen nubs as Doyoung thrashed under him, hips never stopping. The CEO looked up at his assistant's fucked out expression, feeling possessiveness take over him. Jaehyun took one hand out of Doyoung's grasp to hold Doyoung's face tightly.

"You're mine, Kim Doyoung." Jaehyun told the assistant with conviction. Doyoung's eyes refocused on Jaehyun when he heard the statement and he whimpered afterwards.

"'M yours, daddy, only yours." Doyoung replied obediently, eyes glazed when his prostate was hit relentlessly. "I'm daddy's and daddy's mine."

"I'm yours, babydoll." Jaehyun brought Doyoung into a gentle kiss, stopping his thrusts to rest fully in the assistant, balls pressed against Doyoung's perineum.

"Wanted to be yours for a long time. Now I'm finally yours." Doyoung's body sang when he confessed that he wanted to be exclusively Jaehyun's ever since they fucked in the office. They kissed for a little while longer before Doyoung got impatient, pushing his hips down to take Jaehyun's cock deeper.

"Fuck me, daddy, want you to come in my ass. Breed me and claim me, daddy, I'm yours." Doyoung begged against Jaehyun's lips, clenching down hard on the stilled length. Jaehyun decided to pull out and Doyoung whined petulantly at that.

"Convince me to fuck you, babydoll." Jaehyun cooed, wrapping his hand around his own length. Doyoung went on his knees and spread his cheeks for Jaehyun, using his thumbs to open up his gaping hole, the rim winking.

"Look at how wide you stretch me, daddy, making me so loose." Doyoung brought his hand to his mouth and spat on three of the digits, bringing them back to slide them in his hole. "Need your big, fat cock to stretch it even more. Make it so wide that I can't close it ever-  _ fuck _ !" Doyoung was cut off when Jaehyun took his fingers out, keening when the CEO spat on his hole and filled it with his cock.

"Shit, baby, who taught you all this?" Jaehyun asked, slamming his hips against Doyoung's bright red ass.

“You did, daddy.” Doyoung turned his head back to lock eyes with Jaehyun, taking his own fingers in his mouth to taste himself. Jaehyun curled a tight fist in Doyoung’s matted hair to shove the older’s face into the sheets, leaving sloppy kisses along Doyoung’s tense shoulder blades as the assistant grappled on the pillow with his hands.

“So fucking pretty, babydoll, all pilant underneath me.” Jaehyun turned Doyoung’s head to the side to share a sloppy kiss, saliva dripping as the two approached their second orgasms rather quickly. Pulling away from the kiss, the CEO removed his hand from Doyoung’s hair to grip the older man’s waist, stilling the two.

“Daddy, why did you stop?” Doyoung couldn’t move from Jaehyun’s iron grip so he resorted to complaining.

“Patience, baby.” Jaehyun chastised. “Just want to admire your pretty little hole.” Jaehyun pulled out to expose Doyoung’s gaping asshole to the cold air, the assistant whimpering at the sensation. Teasingly, Jaehyun slid his cock over the wide hole, leaving a line of precome from Doyoung’s balls to his perineum.

“Daddy, please put it back in.” Doyoung begged, gasping when Jaehyun pushed in only to pull out again. Doyoung belatedly realized that Jaehyun was gaping him, pulling out on every thrust to make Doyoung feel wide open. “Fuck, you’re gaping me, daddy.”

“I am, babydoll, does it feel good?” Jaehyun did it a few times before pushing back in fully, fucking Doyoung’s hole in short, shallow thursts.

“Feels so good, daddy.” Doyoung slurred, pressing the side of his face on the pillows. “Wanna come on your fat cock.” Jaehyun pulled out to spit at the clenching hole and he pushed back in, going in and out to make his assistant gape even more.

It was Doyoung's job to please Jaehyun, the older man thought to himself as he was manhandled into the reverse cowgirl position, grabbing the CEO's cock to slide it back into his gaping hole. He had to please his daddy for his own satisfaction. The assistant's mouth and worn out asshole were only used for Jaehyun to play with and Doyoung needed that, craved that.

"Gonna come in me, daddy?" Doyoung asked, bringing a hand down to feel Jaehyun's dick slide in and out of his hole. "Please daddy, I want your hot come in my ass."

"Gonna come in this loose pussy." Jaehyun replied, gripping Doyoung's cock in his hand. Doyoung started shaking on top of the CEO, his high getting close.

"Daddy, you make me feel so good, so fucking big inside me." Doyoung grasped the younger man's wrist as he was fucked hard towards his orgasm.

"Fuck, baby." Jaehyun pulled out to stuff four fingers in the hole, jabbing the older man's prostate while jerking off the weeping length. Doyoung tried closing his legs but Jaehyun removed his hand from Doyoung's cock to spread them wider.

“No, no, want to come on your cock, daddy.” Doyoung continued to cry and drool as his hole was stretched by four fingers, hands gripping the bed sheets framing Jaehyun’s body. Jaehyun growled lowly and pulled his fingers out to make Doyoung gape again, hand continuing to get Doyoung off.

“Face me.” Jaehyun turned Doyoung around to pull him down into a kiss, grabbing his own cock to slide back in. Doyoung pressed his hands down Jaehyun’s chest and sat up to ride the length inside him, energy completely drained from being fucked hard.

“Gonna come, gonna come on your fucking big cock.” Doyoung’s body was flushed red with glistening sweat rolling down his body, nipples raw and sensitive from Jaehyun’s mouth, and face covered with spit. Jaehyun found the view absolutely stunning.

“Then do it, baby, who’s stopping you?” Jaehyun asked teasingly and Doyoung leaned down to lick into Jaehyun’s mouth. “Touch yourself and make yourself come from my cock.” Doyoung was quick to do so, wrapping his spit-covered hand over his own length.

“Fuck, daddy!” Doyoung cried out loud, tossing his head back and painting his own hand with milky white come, some strings painting Jaehyun’s abs and chest. Doyoung collapsed on Jaehyun, burying his face in the CEO’s neck while trembling from his orgasm. Jaehyun took Doyoung’s fingers and sucked the come off, surprising the man on top of him.

“You taste so good, baby.” Jaehyun brought Doyoung into a wet kiss, the CEO using his tongue to pass Doyoung’s come into the assistant’s mouth. Doyoung swallowed his come and he smiled goofily at Jaehyun.

“Didn’t expect that from you, daddy.” Doyoung remarked, leaving a few kisses along Jaehyun’s neck.

“It’s your fault, you and your oral fixation.”

“But you love it, daddy.” Doyoung lifted himself off of Jaehyun’s cock with shaky legs, moving down to suck Jaehyun’s cock into his mouth. Doyoung started bobbing his head up and down, eager to bring Jaehyun closer to his orgasm.

“I thought you wanted me to come in your ass, babydoll.” Jaehyun raked a hand over Doyoung’s messy black locks, getting the assistant to look into his direction with his mouth full of cock.

“‘M sensitive. Wanted to take a break.” Doyoung replied after pulling off, moving his hand up and down Jaehyun’s length. “Let me know when you are about to come, daddy.”

“Okay baby- oh fuck!” Jaehyun groaned when Doyoung spat a large glob down his length, the organ being swallowed by Doyoung’s eager mouth.

“Gonna come, daddy?” Doyoung moved his head down to suck Jaehyun’s balls, going a bit lower to flick his tongue over Jaehyun’s perineum.

“You’re a fucking menace, Kim Doyoung.” Jaehyun pulled Doyoung off of his balls and flipped them over so Doyoung was on his back. “Gonna come in your pussy.”

“Please, daddy, want it so bad-” Doyoung gasped when Jaehyun slid back in, grinding slowly against his prostate. The assistant decided to clench weakly around Jaehyun’s dick and the CEO reached his peak.

With a groan, Jaehyun pulled out so only his cockhead was in Doyoung’s hole and came in thick spurts inside Doyoung’s ass, pulling fully out to spurt a little on the raw rim and Doyoung’s perineum. Doyoung whimpered when he felt the hot come shoot in his ass for the first time, feeling warm and claimed.

Jaehyun circled a finger around Doyoung’s hole to feel the come seep out of the fucked out hole, kissing the assistant chastely as the two settled from their highs. Doyoung looked down at the mess covering his hole, spit, lube, and come coating the gape. Jaehyun moved his finger to Doyoung’s mouth, staring at the older man sucking his finger for the thousandth time tonight.

“How was it, baby?” Jaehyun asked, bringing his hand back to swirl his fingers over the messy hole.

“Amazing, daddy. You came in my ass and I am your boyfriend.” Doyoung replied, kissing Jaehyun’s mouth to taste each other’s come. Jaehyun pulled away to lift Doyoung up, bringing the two to the connecting bathroom. The two enjoyed a bath together, enjoying the jets and the bubbles as they cleaned each other. Doyoung stole one of Jaehyun’s oversized shirts and the two settled down on the gross sheets.

“I will strip them in the morning.” Jaehyun mumbled while spooning Doyoung on the bed. Doyoung hummed at the warmth Jaehyun provided, the CEO leaving gentle kisses on Doyoung’s shoulder. “I really like you, Doyoung.”

“I like you too, Jaehyun.” Doyoung responded sincerely, kissing Jaehyun on the lips. After a few soft kisses, Jaehyun settled his face in Doyoung’s neck and the assistant felt a few more chaste kisses. “Promise that this isn’t a fever dream?”

“No it isn’t. The only difference is that we are together exclusively, you’re mine and I’m yours.” Jaehyun nuzzled Doyoung’s neck and the CEO sleepily asked Google to close the lights. “Goodnight, Doie.” Flushing at the nickname, Doyoung’s eyes slipped shut from being fucked and loved.

“Night, Jae.” Doyoung managed to mumble before succumbing to dreamland, feeling successful that he gained a boyfriend and one who he believed will be there for a very long time.

(“Jesus Christ, Doyoung, could you be even more obvious that you’ve been fucked six ways into Sunday by the boss?”

“Taeyong hyung, shut up or I am going to tell Baekhyun hyung that you were the one who sent him those chocolates that set off his allergies.”

“Don’t you dare, Kim Doyoung, or I will tell the boss that you want to be exclusive.”

“We already are, bonehead, where do you think I got fucked in?”

“You’re exclusive with the boss and you didn’t tell me? Tell me everything, Kim Doyoung!”

“No.”

“Doyoung!”)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh and that is it. I should have done my English summative and worked on my Jaedo ABO AU but I worked on this anyway. So see you in hell peace.


	3. Awaken Me (With Your Mouth)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the hot summer, Doyoung spends his time in Jaehyun's flat with cocktails in his hand and his boss' cock in his ass. When the two talk about hidden kinks, Jaehyun reveals one that he wants to try and Doyoung is quick to work on it.
> 
> or
> 
> Jaehyun gets woken up by Doyoung's mouth on him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to part three of the CEO Jaehyun & Assistant Doyoung smut series. I am posting this as the third chapter in Until the Sun Rises (renamed My Boyfriend is My Boss) so it can connect together.
> 
> This one (compared to the other two) is rather short so this is a true pwp by yours truly.
> 
> There is no inspiration behind this. I just wanted to write a fic when person A is woken up by person B pleasuring person A.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this filth lmao.

Summer was that time of the year where everyone was outside enjoying the bright sun and clear skies. Pools were uncovered and families gathered to have a tasty barbeque. Kim Doyoung’s summers were spent either at work or with a fruity cocktail and shitty reruns of Korean dramas in his small apartment, the three things that brought him comfort during the sweltering days.

A new comfort came in the form of his boyfriend and boss, Jung Jaehyun, who brought Doyoung to live in his flat after the air conditioning in the assistant's apartment broke one weekend. Doyoung has been coming over every weekend since. During those summer weekends, Doyoung used the unlimited air conditioning and the pool to cool down, only to be heated up again by being fucked six ways into Sunday.

One Friday that summer, Doyoung surprised Jaehyun with a blowjob in their office, right in the middle of Jaehyun’s call with an important client. Jaehyun punished him hard afterwards, driving them over to his flat and fucking Doyoung against the wall length window, the assistant’s former worries gone when Jaehyun assured him that no one could see them.

On Saturday, the two spent the morning tangled together in Jaehyun’s bed, the CEO wrapping a hand over both of their cocks and making Doyoung come by playing with his nipples. Then they had a late breakfast, which ended up with the two fucking on the kitchen counter, Doyoung making a mess on the marble with weak spurts of come.

Evening rolled in after at least four rounds of getting off and two glasses of a fruity cocktail Doyoung learned how to make during his embarrassing days as a bartender. Jaehyun and Doyoung were relaxing on the pool chairs by Jaehyun’s pool when they discussed possible kinks they have hidden from each other. They already explored daddy kink, spit kink, punishments and feminization. When Jaehyun brought up somnophilia, it made Doyoung think about performing it sometime soon.

“What do you think about waking up to being fucked?” Jaehyun asked, kissing along Doyoung’s neck. The assistant hummed in thought, tilting his head back to accept the gentle kisses.

“It sounds good, waking up to being full.” Doyoung replied. “Would being eaten out or blown count as well?”

“It counts as you’re being pleasured.” Jaehyun had always imagined opening his eyes to meet Doyoung’s wide bunny eyes watching for his reaction, his red lips stretched wide around his cock.

“I imagined you eating me out while I sleep. Waking up to your tongue in my ass, daddy.” Doyoung decided to slur out, kinda loving the idea of being woken up like that. “I also imagined waking you up by sucking on your fat cock.”

“You’re obscene, Doyoung.” Jaehyun brought the assistant into a wet kiss, flipping Doyoung onto his stomach and pulling down both of their shorts to have a quickie on the pool chair. Doyoung couldn’t help but purr when his ass was filled with come for the third time that day and when Jaehyun licked the come out.

_'Waking Jaehyun up by blowing his cock.'_ Doyoung thought when the two were lying on the bed, the assistant's head on the CEO's chest while Jaehyun slept. It was a big deal, pleasuring someone in their sleep, and Doyoung wanted to explore it, he wanted to please his daddy.

_'I want to try it so bad.'_ Doyoung let his eyes flutter closed, planning on getting up early to bring Jaehyun to an orgasm while the younger slept.

The time ended up being 6am, when Doyoung's eyes opened to see the bright sun, the ball of light coming early due to the season. The assistant's head was still resting on Jaehyun's bare chest, the CEO sleeping away.

"This early?" Doyoung grumbled out with a husky voice, staring down the alarm clock with annoyance. He looked down at his shirt afterwards (Jaehyun's oversized white shirt) and realized that he was hard. He did have a wet dream that he dressed up as a bunny and Jaehyun nailed him against the wall. But that was a story for later and he wanted to blow Jaehyun's cock right now.

Doyoung shifted out of Jaehyun's embrace and straddled the CEO lightly, kissing down Jaehyun's bare chest until he reached the waistband of Jaehyun's sweatpants, using a hand to dip it in the material to pull Jaehyun's cock out. The length was soft when Doyoung held it in his hand, the assistant jerking it off slowly so it could harden. Peeking his tongue out, Doyoung slapped the cockhead against his tongue before sinking the dick into his mouth, worshipping the length he's had in his mouth hundreds of times.

It was clockwork when Doyoung started bobbing his head slowly, teasing his tongue against the slit and hand fondling Jaehyun's balls. Doyoung's cock brushed against the cotton of his t-shirt and the assistant brought his free hand down to jerk himself off, getting off to the wet sounds of his dick sucking. It was a surprise that Jaehyun was still asleep.

Doyoung's wide eyes stared up at Jaehyun's sleeping form, the CEO sleeping rather heavily that morning. It gave Doyoung a sense of power over his daddy, his body completely at Doyoung's mercy. Closing his eyes, Doyoung spat on the length before sucking it back in.

Jaehyun's cock was so big, filling his mouth in all of the right places and ruining his gag reflex forever. The length continued to harden in Doyoung's mouth as he flattened his tongue on the base and licked it a few times. Nursing _f_ on the tip, sucking on the balls, scraping his teeth lightly on the scrotum, Doyoung did his best to pleasure Jaehyun in the CEO's sleep.

Doyoung continued to suck Jaehyun's dick, fondle his balls and jerk off his own length before a tight grip yanked his hair up, getting the assistant to pull off and see Jaehyun staring down at him with dark eyes. 

"Doyoung, it's six in the morning." Jaehyun remarked, hand still gripping the assistant's curly black locks.

"You don't like it, daddy?" Doyoung asked with a pout.

"No, baby, that was so amazing, fucking hot actually." Jaehyun brought Doyoung up into a kiss, tasting himself on the assistant's tongue. "Do you want to make me come from your mouth or do you want me to fill you?"

"Fill me, daddy, please." Doyoung licked into Jaehyun's mouth while he shifted his lower body to fit Jaehyun's cock in between his cheeks, grinding slowly over the length and leaving a trail of precome and slick from Doyoung's balls to his perineum. Jaehyun stopped the assistant and manhandled him to go into the 69 position, gripping his cheeks and spreading them to press his tongue inside the opened hole.

Crying out from the sensation, Doyoung grabbed Jaehyun's length and sucked it back in his mouth, bobbing his head harder after Jaehyun slapped his ass a few times. Doyoung's eyes rolled back when Jaehyun sucked particularly hard against his hole, reciprocating the pleasure by pulling off and spitting against the cockhead.

"Feels good, daddy, like my mouth on your fat cock?" Doyoung asked teasingly, licking the length from the balls to the tip. Jaehyun responded by smacking his ass and fucking his tongue in harder, the answer Doyoung got was a yes. "Gonna come on your tongue." Jaehyun used that as a sign to stop rimming the older, pulling off to admire Doyoung's arched back and eagerness to blow him.

"So fucking beautiful, come and let me fuck your pussy, baby." Jaehyun cooed and Doyoung complied, pulling off to maneuver himself towards Jaehyun's cock, reverse cowgirl style. Jaehyun's feet planted on the mattress, legs in between Doyoung's, and he reached a hand down to slap his spit-covered cock against Doyoung's stretched hole.

"Put it in, daddy, please- _oh_." Doyoung cut himself off with a low moan when Jaehyun pushed in, bracing his hands on Jaehyun's chest when the CEO's balls pressed against his perineum. It only took Doyoung a few seconds to adjust before Jaehyun started ramming his hips up, pressing Doyoung down to keep him still.

"You're in so deep, fuck!" Doyoung slurred out, choking on his spit when his prostate was hit. "Shit, daddy, your cock is so fucking big."

"You have such a dirty mouth, baby." Jaehyun replied, moving a hand under Doyoung's shirt to grip his cock. "And your little prick is dripping."

"'S your fault, you made my cock drip like this." Fuck, Doyoung's mouth was filthy during sex. Both of them were talkers and both of them loved that about each other. "Make me come on your fat cock, daddy." Jaehyun pulled out and gripped Doyoung's thighs to spread them open, making the hole gape into the cold air.

"Wanna see your face when you come on my dick." Jaehyun pushed Doyoung off of him and straddled the older, kissing each other filthily, saliva and precome trickling from their connected mouths. Jaehyun moved a bit to slap his cock against Doyoung's gape, circling the head around the ring of muscles.

"Daddy, please-" Doyoung was cut off when Jaehyun pulled up the cotton shirt and shoved the hem in Doyoung's mouth, shutting him up. It wasn't that Jaehyun didn't like the expletives Doyoung's mouth poured out, it was that he was going to bust a load just from the praises the older gave him.

"Shut up and take what I am giving you, cockslut." Jaehyun growled, lifting Doyoung's lower body and spitting on the gape, watching the hole swallow the glob. Doyoung keened around the shirt when the glob trickled inside of him, crying out when Jaehyun pushed his cock back in. The waistband of Jaehyun's sweatpants brushed against Doyoung's ass and the older realized that the two were half naked and it was seven in the fucking morning.

"Daddy!" Doyoung cried around the cotton, gripping Jaehyun's hair when the younger's mouth latched onto his red nipples, sensitive from last night.

With one hand gripping Doyoung's waist, the other fondling with the nipple that wasn't in his mouth and his dick pounding into Doyoung, Jaehyun concluded that telling about his interest in trying out somnophilia was the best idea he came up with. It got Doyoung to wake him up with a blowjob and get a round of intense fucking with the assistant wriggling under him.

"Gonna come sweetheart?" Jaehyun asked with a coo, licking Doyoung's bruised nipple with a soothing tongue and receiving a keen from the man underneath him. Doyoung was about to combust and it was all Jung Jaehyun's fault. Jaehyun brought a hand to Doyoung's leaking cock and stroked it a few times, watching Doyoung crumble to his orgasm.

With a muffled scream, Doyoung covered Jaehyun's hand with spurts of come, spitting the cotton out and tossing his head back. Jaehyun found the site beautiful, Doyoung's nipples bright red from being played with, the older's bunny eyes blown with lust and his face flushed. Jaehyun settled both of his hands on Doyoung's waist and rammed his cock against Doyoung's prostate, skyrocketing Doyoung into overstimulation.

"Daddy, lemme suck your dick, I'm sensitive." Doyoung begged, too overstimulated to continue.

“Okay, baby.” Jaehyun responded, kissing the shaking boy gently. The CEO pulled out and laid down on his back, getting the assistant to go in between his legs. Doyoung swallowed the length right away, eager to make his daddy come. He woke Jaehyun up with his mouth on him and Doyoung was going to get the job done.

“Shit, Doyoung, you’re going to choke-” Jaehyun started but it got cut off by a low groan when Doyoung pulled off to suck hard on the cockhead. The CEO decided to just grab Doyoung’s curly locks and crumble under his baby’s mouth. “Gonna come-” Doyoung pulled off and straddled the CEO, picking up the spit-covered length and sliding it back into his hole.

"Want you to come in my ass, daddy." Doyoung told the CEO while rutting down on the dick inside of him. Jaehyun pulled his boyfriend down for a wet kiss and wrapped his hand around Doyoung's soft cock.

"You're so beautiful." Jaehyun praised, jerking off the length with his come-covered hand. Doyoung moaned in Jaehyun's mouth as the two got closer to their orgasms.

"Come in me, daddy." Doyoung mumbled and Jaehyun listened, pressing in deep and unloading his come inside, filling Doyoung with strings of white with a throaty groan. Jaehyun thrusted a few times to stuff it deep inside Doyoung and the assistant left kisses along Jaehyun's jaw.

“You’re so good to me, baby.” Jaehyun locked their mouths together, hand still wrapped around Doyoung’s dick.

“No, you’re good to me, daddy.” Doyoung felt the come seep out of where they were connected as Jaehyun stroked his hardened cock. “Gonna come, Jae.”

“Go ahead, baby.” Jaehyun quickened the pace of his hand before Doyoung shivered through his second orgasm, spilling translucent strings of come on Jaehyun’s abdomen and hand, the CEO’s semen leaking out of Doyoung’s hole and rolling down Jaehyun’s length. Doyoung slumped against Jaehyun’s form and the CEO brought Doyoung into a soft kiss.

“How was that, daddy?” Doyoung asked when Jaehyun flipped them over and the assistant cleaned off his come from the CEO’s fingers. “Waking you up with your dick in my mouth?”

“Fuck, it was amazing.” Jaehyun answered, pulling off Doyoung’s shirt and using it to clean up the mess on their lower bodies. Jaehyun tossed it on the floor with his sweatpants (which magically stayed on during the round) and the two kissed for a little while, the sun shining brightly from the wall length windows.

Jaehyun pulled away from the kiss to stare down at his boyfriend, who was staring back at him fondly. Doyoung’s black hair was fanned on the cream coloured pillows and he had the post-sex glow that only he could pull off (in Jaehyun’s humble opinion). The next thing Jaehyun blurted out was so not-Jaehyun-like that it surprised the boyfriends.

“Move in with me.” Jaehyun blurted out after a few minutes of sharing loving stares. Doyoung made a confused noise at that request.

“Move in with you?” Doyoung repeated and Jaehyun summoned up the courage to nod.

“I just want to see you when I wake up every day. Not just on Saturday and Sunday mornings.” Jaehyun cupped Doyoung’s flushed cheek and kissed him gently. Doyoung never thought that this day would come, to move into this modern flat to live with his boss, scratch that, his boyfriend. Hell, they haven’t said ‘I love you’ or anything like that.

“I want that as well.” Doyoung eventually replied. “I haven’t had such a serious relationship like this.”

“Neither have I so we can work this out together.” Jaehyun and Doyoung shared a few more kisses until Jaehyun looked at the alarm clock on his bedside table. It was eight in the morning. “For now, let’s sleep and we can move your stuff here in the afternoon.”

“There isn’t much, to be honest.” Doyoung mumbled as Jaehyun moved off of him to spoon the assistant, naked bodies pressing together under the light throw Jaehyun had on his bed. Jaehyun hummed in understanding, leaving slow kisses on Doyoung’s bare shoulder. “And I have to sell the furniture.”

“Don’t worry your pretty head, baby.” Jaehyun’s mouth went from Doyoung’s shoulder to his mouth, lacing their tongues together. “Save the planning for the afternoon and enjoy a nap.”

“You made me think of this, Jaehyun.” Doyoung complained and Jaehyun merely laughed at that, kissing his boyfriend’s mouth lightly.

“And that is why I adore you so much.” Jaehyun kissed Doyoung’s neck a few times to lull the older to sleep, nuzzling lightly into the skin. It worked like a charm for the assistant, Doyoung’s mind drifting to sleep, dreaming about waking up in Jaehyun’s arms and going to work together.

Doyoung didn’t need to worry about anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that concludes the fact that I cannot end a story properly.
> 
> Part one had thirteen pages, part two had twenty-six pages, part three had seven pages. What does this mean, you ask? That part two has more pages than part one and three combined and part four may be more than part two, oh god my mind is drifting away to more CEO x Assistant smut, Jesus Christ me, you’re supposed to work on that Jaedo ABO fic.
> 
> Thanks for reading as I go through a mental breakdown.


	4. Drippin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a stressful business trip, Jaehyun comes back for a steamy shower with his boyfriend/assistant, Doyoung.
> 
> or
> 
> Doyoung and Jaehyun have welcome back sex in the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the middle of a workshop, I drifted off and wrote this little smut. That is my excuse and yes, the title is Drippin' from Dream. I still cannot believe that song exists.
> 
> NOTE: This is pure self-indulgence so sorry if this is shit.
> 
> Anyway enjoy this piece of garbage that came out of my ass.

_ "This is your pilot speaking, the flight from Tokyo to Seoul has landed." _ the pilot announced from the intercom and the occupants jumped up to take their hand carries from the overhead bin. Jung Jaehyun was one of the only ones who didn't jump up right away, content with letting the crowd disperse.

Jaehyun was coming back from yet another unsuccessful business trip and he wasn't surprised by the outcome. At this rate, he would be firing the staff who came up with the pitches. Since his offer was one of the first ones rejected, he took an early flight back to Seoul so he could surprise his boyfriend/assistant, Kim Doyoung.

_ "Hello, I would like an Uber to Seventh Sense Flats."  _ Jaehyun requested an Uber to take him to his flat. The CEO only had to wait for five minutes before an Uber arrived to drive him there. Placing his hand carry in the trunk, Jaehyun sat in the car and looked out the window as he went back home.

"Thank you." Jaehyun thanked the Uber driver when they reached Jaehyun and Doyoung's flat. Taking all of his stuff, Jaehyun walked up the entrance path and inserted his keys into the lock, opening the door to smell freshly cooked dinner.

Jaehyun kicked off his shoes and walked towards the kitchen, leaving his stuff in the living room, to see Doyoung cooking. Weirdly, the assistant wasn't there but a serving of shrimp ramen was cooling at the counter.

Even though he was tempted to eat the dinner, Jaehyun continued his search for his boyfriend, stopping in their bedroom to hear the shower running. Jaehyun would wait for Doyoung to come out of the shower but the CEO missed his boyfriend so much that he opened the bathroom door to hear Doyoung humming.

Jaehyun closed the bathroom door quietly and undressed himself, tossing his clothes next to Doyoung's discarded ones. Doyoung continued to hum, eyes closed and hands washing his hair, as the shower door slid open and Jaehyun entered. The humming turned into a surprised noise when Doyoung felt strong arms around his waist and thick lips against his shoulder.

"Jae, you're back early." Doyoung said as a greeting, turning his head to kiss Jaehyun hello.

"Missed you, baby." Jaehyun mumbled against Doyoung's lips.

"It's been three days." Yet it was the longest three days of their lives. "Missed you too."

"Missed your pretty face, your adorable laugh…" Jaehyun left wide kisses against Doyoung's neck as his hand traveled towards the assistant's cock, wrapping his palm around the length and getting a soft moan. "...the sounds you make when I touch you."

"Fuck, daddy-" Doyoung pulled Jaehyun into a heated kiss and the older was pinned on the translucent glass door, cold against his heated form. "Did you come back early for this, daddy?"

"Yes and also the sales pitch was harshly rejected." Jaehyun continued to keep a grip on Doyoung's cock as they kissed. "Need to release the stress."

"Let me destress you." Doyoung started kissing along Jaehyun's jaw and brushed his lips against the CEO's ear. "I will make you forget that pitch."

"Get on your knees then." Doyoung complied quickly to his daddy, kneeling down to suck Jaehyun's cock in his mouth, moaning at its girth for the thousandth time. Jaehyun threaded his fingers in Doyoung's wet locks and leaned his head back, reveling in the warm spray of water and Doyoung's hot mouth on his cock.

"Such a good boy." Jaehyun praised as Doyoung bobbed his head, spit and water dribbling down the assistant's chin and wide eyes staring up at Jaehyun. Doyoung pulled off to sloppily kiss down the length and suck each one of the CEO's balls into his mouth.

Doyoung would be lying if he said that he wasn't missing Jaehyun's dick in his mouth, the older man used to sucking the length multiple times a day. He tried sucking lollipops, dildos, and his own fingers in the past three days but nothing would pay off. That was why Doyoung was so eager to have Jaehyun back.

"Nothing can compare to your mouth and ass, babydoll." Jaehyun groaned, gripping tighter on Doyoung's hair. The assistant lowered his head to deepthroat the length before pulling off completely.

"Want your cock in my ass." Doyoung mumbled, stroking Jaehyun's length slowly in his hand and kitten-licking the cockhead. Jaehyun brought Doyoung on his feet and kissed the assistant, tasting his precome on Doyoung's tongue.

"Face the wall and bend over." Jaehyun commanded and Doyoung did so, pressing his palms against the wet tiles and pushing his ass out. Jaehyun grabbed the pale globes, spreading them to thumb at the fluttering rim. "Did you finger yourself, baby?"

"Opened myself last night like you asked, daddy." Doyoung moaned softly when Jaehyun smacked his ass lightly.

"You listen to orders even when daddy isn't at home. Such an obedient slut."

"Wanna be a good boy for you." Jaehyun kneeled to kiss Doyoung's asscheeks, avoiding the one place Doyoung wanted his mouth on. "Eat my ass, please daddy."

"Is it a good way to destress?" Jaehyun got a petulant whine in response and he smacked Doyoung's ass harder. "Verbal response, sweetheart."

"Yes, it is a good way, please eat my ass out." Doyoung complained and he got another slap on the ass for his tone. "I'm sorry, daddy, eat my ass out please."

"Alright, baby, since you have been deprived." Jaehyun left a broad stripe from Doyoung's balls to his perineum and latched his mouth over the puckered rim. The assistant dropped his mouth open to let out whiny moans, pressing his palms harder against the wall to push back on Jaehyun's tongue.

"Oh fuck, daddy, you eat my ass out so good, I love it so much." Doyoung couldn't keep himself from babbling, feeling Jaehyun's tongue going in and out of his asshole in a sloppy pace.

"Daddy, please fuck my ass, need your fat cock to stretch me out." Doyoung begged when Jaehyun kissed up his back and tangled their tongues together.

"Take the reins, baby. You are helping me destress." Jaehyun kept bringing up Doyoung's promise of destressing the CEO and Doyoung was getting rather annoyed. But he could never disobey his daddy. Doyoung reached a hand back to take Jaehyun's dick and line it against his hole.

Doyoung and Jaehyun let out twin moans when Doyoung slowly inserted Jaehyun's cock in his prepped hole, the assistant feeling the stretch he was used to after three days. After Jaehyun's balls pressed against Doyoung's perineum, the assistant moved his hand back on the wall and he turned his head to kiss Jaehyun. The stream of water was getting colder but the two didn't mind.

"Fuck back against my cock." Jaehyun requested, gripping Doyoung's ass in his hands. Normally in this position, Jaehyun would control the pace while Doyoung would just grapple on the surface and moan but Jaehyun wanted to see his boyfriend in control.

"Fuck, okay." Doyoung responded and he started moving his ass back on Jaehyun's length, trying his best. After a few clumsy attempts, Doyoung got into a rhythm and fucked himself on the CEO's dick, high pitched moans escaping his throat. "H-how am I doing, daddy?"

"You're doing great, baby, such a good boy." Jaehyun turned Doyoung's head to kiss the older man sloppily, the assistant using the close proximity to grind Jaehyun's dick against his prostate. "Just like that."

"Daddy, your cock is so big." Doyoung slowed down when Jaehyun pulled away from the kiss, getting exhausted quickly. "Wanna face you."

"Okay, baby." Jaehyun pulled out and before he changed Doyoung's position, Jaehyun slid his length over the gaping hole, watching it try and fail to suck Jaehyun's dick back in.

"Daddy, don't tease." Doyoung turned around in Jaehyun's hold and he was lifted up by Jaehyun's strong arms, the assistant wrapping his limbs around the CEO. Doyoung was pressed against the shower glass door and Jaehyun brought him into a filthy kiss.

"Put my cock in your ass, baby, you control this pace." Jaehyun cooed and Doyoung used a hand to position the cockhead against his puckered rim, sliding the hardened length back inside.

Gripping hard on Jaehyun's shoulders, Doyoung started bouncing up and down the length, the cockhead pressing against his prostate at every thrust. The assistant's head was thrown back and Jaehyun's mouth was latched onto Doyoung's neck, leaving sloppy kisses against the wet skin.

"Daddy, 'm gonna come." Doyoung whimpered as his legs strained to keep them wrapped around Jaehyun's waist. The water cascading down their bodies wasn't helping much.

"Come then, make a mess for me, princess." Jaehyun cooed in Doyoung's ear and that was it. Doyoung let out a high pitched sob as he came untouched, spilling ropes of semen in between him and Jaehyun. The milky substance was washed away as Doyoung pulled the CEO into a messy kiss.

"So beautiful when you come, you are such a good boy." Jaehyun praised his boyfriend, watching the assistant shake through his orgasm. After making out for a minute, Doyoung realized that Jaehyun was still hard inside him.

"Daddy, you need to come." Doyoung clenched around Jaehyun's length to emphasize his sentence.

"On your knees." Jaehyun set Doyoung on his feet and the older man immediately kneeled down to be eye level with Jaehyun's hard cock. Like he was made for it, Doyoung opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out as Jaehyun stroked himself.

"Good boy." Jaehyun praised, hand pulling at Doyoung's wet locks. Doyoung felt the cockhead rest on his tongue and he laved on the skin as Jaehyun jerked himself off. Seeing the assistant staring up at him with wide eyes blown with lust, Jaehyun's orgasm hit him like a truck.

Doyoung moaned happily as his face was painted with ropes of semen, the milky substance hitting his cheeks, jaw, chin and forehead. Some strands clung onto Doyoung's hair and Jaehyun squeezed the last few droplets on the assistant's tongue.

"Oh fuck." Jaehyun groaned when he saw Doyoung suckle on his cock, the assistant licking off the remaining come.

"Missed your come, daddy." Doyoung told the CEO, pulling off to lick down the length. Jaehyun brought Doyoung onto his feet and kissed him, tasting his own semen on Doyoung's tongue. "Fuck, the water is cold."

"Let's wash up, princess, and let's go to bed." After doing so, Jaehyun turned off the water and they stepped out of the shower. Jaehyun dried off both of them (as Doyoung was too tired to do it himself) and the CEO carried the assistant to their bedroom to change into sweats.

"Jae, do you want to talk about the business trip?" Doyoung asked when they were eating dinner, the assistant sitting on Jaehyun's lap.

"It's fine, baby, nothing too important." Jaehyun replied, caressing Doyoung's waist. "The pitch was one of the worst ones I have given. Out of fifty, mine was the sixth one rejected."

"You've had better pitches, babe. Don't let this one get you down." Doyoung kissed his boyfriend lightly and Jaehyun reciprocated, hands pulling each other closer as the kiss got more heated.

"Wanna fuck your pussy again." Jaehyun got up to bend Doyoung on the dining table and the assistant's hoodie was pushed up to expose his ass. A black buttplug was stretching Doyoung's asshole, the rim fluttering around the base.

"Got myself ready for you." Doyoung wiggled his ass a little and Jaehyun slapped both cheeks. Pulling out the buttplug and lowering his own sweatpants, Jaehyun spat on the gape and filled it with his length. Doyoung keened when his sensitive prostate was brushed by Jaehyun's length, his orgasm creeping up quickly. It had been too long.

"Daddy, so big!" Doyoung slurred when Jaehyun started fucking with deep, slow thrusts, letting Doyoung feel every single vein against his walls. The assistant stayed limp as his asshole was stretched obscenely.

"It has been three days since we fucked and your pussy is still loose." Jaehyun pulled on Doyoung's hair to keep the assistant there. "Fucking cockslut."

"Your cockslut, daddy." Doyoung's ass was bright red against Jaehyun's hips, leaving bruises for days. Jaehyun pulled out to spread the assistant's cheeks, the gaping asshole winking at him.

"Put it back in, daddy." Doyoung begged before gasping, the length back inside him. Jaehyun pulled out at each thrust, reveling in how wide Doyoung's asshole was. In, out, in, out, Doyoung's head spun as Jaehyun kept doing that.

"So loose for me." Jaehyun praised again as he pushed back in fully, fucking Doyoung with shallow thrusts. The assistant took everything like an obedient slut until Jaehyun gripped his jaw to lock lips sloppily.

"What do you want, princess?" Jaehyun asked, moving his lips to Doyoung's ear, nibbling the skin. "Want me to fill your sloppy fuckhole to the brim? So you can leak out my semen like a comeslut?"

"Yes, daddy, I'm gonna leak out your come for days!" Doyoung responded with a sob, clenching hard around the girth and spilling come on the table. "Oh fuck, daddy, you made me come."

"I did, sweetheart. Gonna come in your pussy." Jaehyun pulled out to the tip and slammed back in to succumb to his orgasm, filling his assistant with hot semen. Doyoung moaned softly when the CEO pulled out, feeling come slip out of his asshole in rivulets.

Knowing exactly what his boyfriend wanted, Jaehyun scooped up the dribbling come with his fingers and smeared it on Doyoung's raw rim, receiving a soft mewl from the fucked out assistant. The CEO replaced his fingers with the buttplug, keeping his come stored.

"Thank you, Doie." Jaehyun mumbled, kissing Doyoung's mouth gently after cleaning up the dining table and settling in their luxurious bed. The two were spooning naked under the throw, Jaehyun's dick slotted between Doyoung's asscheeks.

"No problem, babe, I knew how stressed you were about this trip." Doyoung said in response. "Don't worry about it anymore."

"I just don't want my dad to be disappointed in me." Shit, Jaehyun was opening up and Doyoung didn't know what to do. "SM Accounting is in my hands and I don't know what to feel anymore."

"Jaehyun, I have seen you run this company for four years and you are such a hardworking CEO." Doyoung shut down Jaehyun's worries. "Your father can see your dedication to the company even though you don't want to be there."

"I hope he understands." Jaehyun dimmed the lights of the bedroom and kissed along his assistant's jaw. "Night, Doie."

"Night, Jae." Doyoung closed his eyes to go to sleep, barely hearing Jaehyun's last statement.

"I love you, Doyoung."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end with a spicy cliffhanger! I hope I have the strength and good porn to create a continuation of this chapter. Have a great day, everyone!


	5. A Note from Me

Hello everyone,

Back last month, I deleted my NoRenMin one shot (The President of Our Hearts) as I was not comfortable with the fact that I wrote dreamies smut back when Jaemin was a minor. After reconsidering it, I will reupload it but as a JohnJaeDo story (Doyoung will be taking Renjun's spot, Jaehyun will take Jeno's spot and Johnny will take Jaemin's spot). I will go through some heavy editing and it will be up soon. I hope you will enjoy it and I have three drafts for this series coming soon ;)

Have a great night everyone!


	6. President of Our Hearts (REUPLOADED AND EDITED)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup this is a reupload and I will re-edit it if I see any errors. Enjoy sinners.
> 
> NOTE: This chapter is NOT associated with the assistant x ceo au. I am just reuploading it hehe.

Being the president of South Korea was a pretty big deal, especially when you were a young adult with a musical background. Kim Doyoung was always a big deal himself, going from being a huge pop star to ruling South Korea at the mere age of twenty-four.

Doyoung moved to Seoul when he was nineteen after retiring from the kpop industry and went into university, his eyes always on politics and law. He graduated with honours early and he joined the Democratic Party shortly afterwards, where he was elected the leader of the party at twenty-two.

The party leader met his bodyguards, Jaehyun and Johnny, for the first time at his presidential campaign, where the former leader of the Democratic Party gave the two to him before he left for the event.

“These two young men…” the elder man told Doyoung when the candidate exited the party office to head to his campaign. “They are the sons of my bodyguards and they will be protecting you throughout the campaign and hopefully through your time in office.”

“Thank you, Mr. Lee.” Doyoung responded, bowing lightly. Doyoung straightened up to observe the two bodyguards. They looked roughly his age and they were really good looking. Doyoung felt very attracted towards them.

“Good luck on the campaign, Kim.” the former leader said before making his leave, the fathers of Doyoung’s bodyguards escorting them out.

“You must be Kim Doyoung, the new leader of the Democratic Party.” the shorter one quipped, Doyoung flickering his eyes to the one who spoke. His facial features were rather sharp, piercing eyes locked on Doyoung. “I’m Jung Jaehyun.”   
  
“And I’m Suh Johnny.” the other bodyguard added, bowing ninety degrees with Jaehyun.

“Nice to meet you two and thank you for your service for my safety.” Doyoung responded, seeing a black limo approach the front. “It’s time to go to my campaign.”   
  
“We will escort you.” Jaehyun walked down the stairs and Doyoung followed, Johnny trailing behind. When Jaehyun opened the door to get Doyoung into the car, the party leader felt a hand smack his ass. Doyoung turned to see Johnny wink at him and the party leader rolled his eyes.

“Time to charm those people to vote, Mr. Kim.” Johnny quipped and Doyoung entered the limo, sitting alone with the two bodyguards facing him. Doyoung looked up from his phone to see Johnny whisper to Jaehyun.

“Let’s not, John.” Jaehyun hissed, lips curling upwards when he saw Doyoung staring, lifting up a perfect eyebrow. And that was how Doyoung wanted himself to be in between the bodyguards.

The campaign started with loud applause, Doyoung gaining a reputation as a former pop star with a new way to change South Korea for the better. His popularity with the young adults and teenagers got the elderly and middle-aged adults entranced by his charms. After a year’s worth of hard work in his campaign, Doyoung was sitting in his office with his campaigning team as the news anchors tallied the votes.

_ “And the new president of South Korea is…” _ the reporter started and looked down at her notes.  _ “...Kim Doyoung!” _ Doyoung smiled as the campaigning team cheered loudly, the party leader winning by a landslide. The candidate — now president — was squished by his second-in-command, Lee Taeyong, as champagne bottles popped and glasses were poured.

“You worked hard, Doie, or should I say President Kim Doyoung?” Taeyong chirped.

“Yes, I worked hard, Prime Minister Lee Taeyong.” Doyoung responded, promoting his best friend to prime minister. Within Taeyong’s embrace, Doyoung looked over to his bodyguards, who were sipping the champagne they were given by an ecstatic worker. Johnny winked and Jaehyun smirked at the president.

“I’m gonna go home now.” Doyoung said to the team, who complained in response. “I’d rather rest after a long campaign.”   
  
“Understandable, Mr. President!” one tipsy coordinator chirped. Doyoung turned to his bodyguards and he was escorted out, feeling giddy that he set new records in this country. The chauffeur saw the president and his bodyguards enter the limo and drove towards Doyoung’s house, the house where the party leaders of the Democratic Party resided in. Doyoung was escorted into his house and he was placed on his leather couch by Jaehyun, who moved to leave towards Johnny, who was waiting by the front door.

“Wait you two.” Doyoung called, stopping Jaehyun in his tracks. Doyoung got up on shaky legs and stood in front of Jaehyun. “It’s been over a year but you didn’t take action.”   
  
“What do you mean, Mr. President?” Jaehyun asked, playing naive.

“I see the way you two ogle me.” Doyoung started, toying with the buttons of Jaehyun’s dress shirt. “Not very subtle in a professional setting.”   
  
“Not my fault that you are so intriguing.” Jaehyun motioned Johnny over, the two bodyguards putting Doyoung in the middle.

“And you encourage us, teasingly.” Johnny added, lightly holding Doyoung’s waist and brushing his lips over Doyoung’s ear. “So what do you say, Mr. President?”   
  
“You’re in charge, Mr. President.” Jaehyun murmured, lifting Doyoung’s chin to lock eyes with the president.

“Reward your president with your cocks.” Doyoung responded and his mouth was devoured by Jaehyun’s, lacing their tongues together as Johnny peppered kisses along Doyoung’s neck.

“Where’s your bedroom, Mr. President?”   
  
“To the left.” Doyoung was brought to his bedroom and the bodyguards were all over him that night, stripping him down and pounding the president hard against the king sized bed. Doyoung came three times with a mouth around his cock, his mouth on one cock, and his ass squeezing on another. After that night, Doyoung gained the title of president and gained two bodyguards that served him more than protection against admirers.

Cut to the present, Doyoung was deemed one of the best presidents South Korea has ever had, using his modern mindset, perfect stage present and young age to fit the country for the next generation. The country didn’t really care about his nationality or his past as a child pop star anymore as Doyoung showed them that he was a worthy president despite his differences from the past presidents.

Doyoung was visiting a high school in Seoul when he talked about his journey, his childhood in Korea, his rise to stardom through singing contests and personal concerts with his childhood friend, Moon Taeil, and his campaign where he faced discrimiation from being a young candidate.

“I will be taking questions.” Doyoung announced to the students and he looked over to see a few scattered hands. He nodded towards a junior female student and she took a mic.

“Hello Mr. President, I have a question for you.” the student started, looking very nervous.

“Go ahead, any question is fine.” Doyoung gave the student a gentle smile.

“During your journey in the spotlight, did you ever fall in love?” the student asked and whispers started filling the room. Doyoung was rather truthful to the country, being the first openly bisexual president and receiving mixed reactions.

“Fall in love…” Doyoung started and his eyes flickered to Jaehyun and Johnny, who were standing behind him and taking in the scene. “During my time in office, no, but throughout my life, I did fall in love with a few people as I am human.” Jaehyun and Johnny shared looks and Doyoung grew nervous.

“I asked because you are rather young and my mum always talks about if you have a hidden first lady or a first gentleman. She thinks it’s a first gentleman as you are into men as well.” the student quipped and the whispers were even louder.   
  
“A hidden first gentleman…” Doyoung wasn’t sure how Jaehyun and Johnny were taking it as the three have been fuckbuddies for the past year and a half.

“Any more questions?” the principal cut in and there was silence. He turned to Doyoung and smiled weakly, Doyoung returning with an equally weak smile. “Let’s clap for the president of South Korea, Kim Doyoung, for joining us today.” The students gave scattered applause and Doyoung waved kindly. “Your teachers will bring you back to class.” Doyoung turned his back and Jaehyun led the president out of the gymnasium.

“Jae-” Doyoung started and Jaehyun ignored him. Doyoung turned to Johnny and the bodyguard shook his head. The president gulped nervously, as he was never ignored by the two. The limo was parked by the front of the school and Doyoung was pushed in by Jaehyun. Doyoung sat alone on his side for once and Jaehyun sat on the other side with Johnny, the shorter bodyguard staring out the window.

The car ride was awfully silent as they arrived back at the Blue House, where Doyoung worked and lived with his bodyguards during his time in office. The chauffeur stopped by the front doors and a butler came out to greet Doyoung. Doyoung nodded to the butler and the doors of the Blue House opened to let the president in with Jaehyun and Johnny.

“I’m going to go take a bath.” Doyoung mumbled when they reached his bedroom and moved towards the bathroom, leaving the two bodyguards alone.

  
“Jae.” Johnny started, holding Jaehyun’s hand and settling them on the bed. “We agreed to keep our relationship with Doyoung a secret, why are you so angry that he’s hiding it from the world.”   
  
“He told the world everything else about him. He is openly bisexual, he dyes his hair crazy colours, he gives the world everything except showing them that he is taken.” Jaehyun answered, taking his hand away from Johnny.

“Listen Jaehyun, we are merely fuckbuddies with the president, nothing else. I knew you would catch feelings for Doyoung.”

“You are also in love with Doyoung, John, don’t pinpoint it on me.” Jaehyun hissed back and Johnny stayed silent, proving Jaehyun right. “What should we do then?”

“Either we break it off or get him to tell us how he truly feels by the night.” Johnny answered and the two moved to the closet to change into t-shirts and sweatpants, waiting for Doyoung to finish bathing so they could talk about their uncertain future.

In the bathroom, Doyoung opened the bathrobe closet and saw his favourite  [ silk red bathrobe ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/5b/a6/3d/5ba63d5d41581cc06c519e4e2ebe222d.jpg) , taking it out and setting it by his towel, a  [ red buttplug ](https://www.amazon.com/Extra-Large-Diamond-Butt-Plug/dp/B01KQFTQY4) on top of the silk clothing. Stripping from his stuffy suit, Doyoung settled in the warm bath he prepared for himself and started cleaning himself up, shaving his legs with the body wash Johnny enjoyed smelling and washing his hair with the shampoo Jaehyun liked. Doyoung finished cleaning himself off and settled in the bath, dazing off as he thought about his bodyguards.

He knew that Jaehyun was mad at him but he didn’t know why. The three all agreed to keep their relationship a secret, as Doyoung was afraid that being in a polyamorous sexual relationship would be the final nail in the coffin for the country to ask to impeach the unusual president. He was on thin ice for multiple factors and Doyoung didn’t want to risk it anymore.

Reaching for the buttplug and putting it on the side of the tub, Doyoung took the water-resistant lube placed on the side of the tub and poured some on his fingers, lifting his lower body to bring his fingers to his hole. Ever since he lost his virginity to Jaehyun and Johnny, Doyoung has barely gone a week without his asshole being gaped by the bodyguards, the opening always somehow loose every single day. The president inserted two fingers right away, stretching himself for the buttplug.

“Fuck.” Doyoung hissed, his cock hardening as he fingered himself. Throwing his head back, Doyoung’s mind drifted to two nights ago, where he was pulled into his office bathroom by Johnny and the older bodyguard ate him out as Doyoung sucked Jaehyun’s dick until the president came all over his suit. Doyoung snapped back into reality as he hit his prostate, moving his free hand to stuff his mouth with three fingers to prevent a loud moan.

Stopping himself before he can come, Doyoung pulled out his fingers from his mouth and ass. Using the bath water to cool himself down, Doyoung took the buttplug and coated it with lube, lifting his lower body again to insert the silicone material inside him, the flared tip grazing his prostate. Doyoung adjusted the jewel to cover his rim and he got up from the bathtub, pulling the plug to drain the porcelain tub.

Doyoung wore the bathroom slippers and moved towards the mirror, using the towel to dry himself and make himself presentable to spend a pleasurable night with Jaehyun and Johnny. He brushed his black hair over his eyes and dried himself until he deemed himself ready. The plug moved a bit to press against the president’s prostate when he wore a lacy red thong and Doyoung prevented a sharp gasp by biting his lower lip.

The silk was smooth against Doyoung’s shaven skin when he wore the bathrobe, the material flowing down to his feet and the puffy sleeves creating paws. Tying the silk sash, Doyoung took off the bathroom slippers and picked up his discarded clothes, tossing them in the hamper as he exited the bathroom to see Jaehyun sitting up on the headboard and scrolling through his phone. Johnny wasn’t in the room.

“Jaehyun.” Doyoung called for the bodyguard and moved towards the bed to straddle Jaehyun, leaning to leave gentle kisses on Jaehyun’s neck. “I prepared something special for you, Jae.”   
  
“Doyoung, I’m not in the mood.” Jaehyun responded, not looking at Doyoung. The bodyguard wanted Doyoung, all pretty on top of him wearing red, but the anger he was feeling about their entire situation prevented him from flipping them over and fucking Doyoung until the president was stuffed with come.

“I know you’re mad at me but I can make it up to you.” Doyoung’s wrist was held by Jaehyun’s hand, stopping the president from slipping his hand in the bodyguard’s sweatpants.

  
“You’re not listening to me, Doyoung.” Jaehyun’s eyes were dark and Doyoung gulped, scared that he disobeyed. “We need to talk about the answer you gave to that student.”   
  
“Jae-” Jaehyun cut Doyoung off with a sigh.

“It’s been over a year since you became president and we started this arrangement and of course, feelings came in the way.” Jaehyun started, looking at the president for Doyoung’s reaction. “I want to know how you feel about us because I don’t know if I want to continue this if you don’t feel the same way as we do.” Doyoung realized that Jaehyun was confessing that the bodyguards were in love with him.

  
“It felt like a dream when we first fucked you, when you confessed that we took your virginity after fucking you six ways into Sunday.” Jaehyun continued. “And if we keep being your dirty little secret, I think it’s best if we end it.”   
  
“Jaehyun…” Doyoung started, feeling overwhelmed. “I love you two so much. I hid it because I didn’t think you would reciprocate.” Jaehyun’s eyes widened and he made a confused noise, an adorable sound Doyoung always loved. “And because if I told South Korea that I was with two men, I would be impeached before you can say impeached.”

“Doie…” Jaehyun pulled Doyoung into a gentle kiss, cupping the president’s cheek. “I don’t think that will happen. You didn’t get impeached after dyeing your hair red before meeting the Canadian prime minister, you didn’t get impeached after coming out as bisexual during a circle meeting with the Obamas, you did so many things that were wrong to the public and you’re still thriving as one of the best presidents of South Korea.”   
  
“And nothing will change, baby.” Johnny added out of nowhere, entering the bedroom to turn Doyoung’s head to lock eyes with him. “You don’t need to say it’s us but we wanted to clear some air.”   
  
“I’m sorry for leaving you two to believe I’m using you for my pleasure. It’s far from that.” Doyoung left a kiss on Johnny’s lips. “I want you two, not only sexually, but emotionally and romantically as well.”   
  
“We want you too, in every single way.” Jaehyun responded and Doyoung turned back around to kiss Jaehyun heavily, the bodyguard’s hands wandering up Doyoung’s sides. Doyoung moaned in Jaehyun’s mouth when Johnny started kissing down his neck, Johnny’s hand taking the corner of the silk belt and pulling it to unravel the bathrobe, revealing Doyoung’s milky skin. The bathrobe was tossed to the wooden floor and Doyoung was only in his red thong.

“But you will be punished for worrying us.” Johnny stated, breaking off Doyoung’s kiss with Jaehyun by pulling the president’s black strands, setting the silk belt aside. “We won’t fuck you just yet, baby. You will come three times before you will get either of our cocks inside your pussy.” Doyoung whined at that, chasing Johnny’s mouth.

“But I prepared myself for you, Youngho.” Doyoung moved Johnny’s free hand towards his thong, slurring Johnny’s Korean name, and Johnny slipped his hand in to tap the jewel snugly covering Doyoung’s hole.

“Naughty boy, you fingered yourself without permission?” Johnny laughed against Doyoung’s ear.

“I made it easier for you, Youngho!”

“That is true.” Johnny and Jaehyun shared a look and Doyoung felt himself get excited and scared. “We can reduce it to two orgasms.”   
  
“I would have moved it up to four because you disobeyed and touched yourself without permission but I would love to see you being fucked by the plug.” Jaehyun quipped and Johnny nodded.

“You’re going to come with us playing with the plug, ok baby?” Johnny asked and Doyoung nodded. “What are the rules?”   
  
“Use the colour system. Green means go, yellow means slow down, red means stop and is the safeword.” Doyoung repeated. “No cursing, I have to ask for permission to touch you, Jaehyun and myself, and I have to say please.”

“Good boy.” Johnny praised, moving Doyoung on his hands and knees in front of Jaehyun. The president moved his hands to pull down the bodyguard’s sweatpants, mouthing over the bulge Jaehyun was sporting through his grey underwear. A hand in his hair pulled Doyoung back up to lock eyes with Jaehyun.

“You’re being a bit too greedy, baby.” Jaehyun chastised. “We just went over the rules and you disobeyed. You didn’t ask for permission.”   
  
“Doie has been disobeying left and right today, hasn’t he?” Johnny cooed, picking up the discarded red silk belt. “So he won’t be using his hands as well.”

“No, no, Doie will be a good boy!” Doyoung protested, gripping Jaehyun’s thighs and his eyes filled with tears.

“What is your colour, baby?” Jaehyun asked, seeing the tears.

  
“Green, Yoonoh.” Doyoung answered.

“Youngho will tie your hands with the belt and you will get me off while Youngho plays with the plug in your pussy.” Jaehyun flipped Doyoung over so the younger was on his back and Doyoung obediently gave Johnny his hands. Kissing the president’s wrists, Johnny tied them together with the silk belt and tied the other end of the silk material on the headboard.

“Colour?” Johnny asked when he went in between Doyoung’s legs, kissing the pale skin as his fingers grazed along the waistband of the thong.

“Green, Youngho.” Doyoung responded and Johnny nodded. Jaehyun moved away and removed his boxers, Doyoung’s mouth letting out drool when he saw the hardened flesh.

“Open your mouth, Doie.” Jaehyun cooed, turning Doyoung’s head to brush the head of his cock on Doyoung’s lips. Even though the position was uncomfortable and his hands were above his head, Doyoung’s mouth dropped open and his tongue stuck out so Jaehyun could slide his length into the wet cavern. “Good boy.” Doyoung moaned around Jaehyun’s cock when he heard the praise and he started slurping around the length.   
  
“He’s rather obedient with his hands tied.” Johnny quipped, lifting up Doyoung’s legs to settle the back of the president’s knees over his shoulders. Pulling the thong aside, Johnny saw the clear jewel with red silicone surrounding it, moving a little every time Doyoung clenched on the plug.

“How long has this been in you, sweetheart?” Johnny asked as he traced the rim of the plug. Jaehyun pulled Doyoung off his dick by pulling on his black locks and Doyoung gasped for air, drool leaking down his chin.

“Doie fingered himself in the bath.” Doyoung answered, darting his tongue to flick Jaehyun’s cockhead. He was in his subspace so he was talking in third person, something both Jaehyun and Johnny found endearing. “Yoonoh was sad and Doie hates it when Yoonoh is sad so Doie prepared this for both Youngho and Yoonoh.”   
  
“That’s sweet of you, babydoll.” Jaehyun cooed and leaned down to kiss Doyoung sloppily, tasting his precome on Doyoung’s tongue. Jaehyun pulled away and there was a string of spit attached between his and Doyoung’s mouths.

“Doie wants Yoonoh’s cock, please.” Doyoung whimpered and Jaehyun held his cock in his hand, moving to swipe the head on Doyoung’s lips. The president opened his mouth and moved his head so Jaehyun’s cock was sliding down his throat again.

“You’re such a good cocksucker, baby.” Johnny praised, finally holding the base of the plug and pulling it out slowly. Doyoung moaned around Jaehyun’s dick when Johnny stopped, feeling his rim stretched around the biggest part of the plug. “Your pussy doesn’t want to let go of the plug, Doie.”

“Babydoll probably finds the plug better than our cocks.” Jaehyun added, tracing a hand over the bulge on Doyoung’s throat as the older man swallowed around him.

  
“Is Yoonoh right, Doie?” Johnny asked, pushing the plug back in so the tip could hit Doyoung’s prostate. Doyoung pulled off Jaehyun’s cock to keen loudly, so close to his orgasm. “This plug is better than our cocks?”  
  
“That’s not true!” Doyoung whined in response and Jaehyun chuckled darkly.

“Then why are you getting off to this piece of silicone when you have us, princess?” Jaehyun asked, smacking his cockhead against Doyoung’s cheek, leaving a string of precome on the skin. “Or maybe we can ask the entire Blue House to have a turn with you.”

“Doie would love that.” Johnny started pulling the plug out again, letting the rim stretch wide over the biggest part before slamming it back in. “Doie would let the entire Blue House use their president like he is a three-dollar street whore.”

“No! Doie only belongs to Youngho and Yoonoh!” Doyoung cried out, thighs shaking as his peak was arriving from the plug hitting his happy spot. “Doie only wants Youngho and Yoonoh!”   
  
“That’s right, babycakes.” Johnny pulled the plug fully out, leaving Doyoung empty and open. “Only Youngho and Yoonoh can have you.” Johnny ripped off the thong and latched his mouth over the clenching hole.

Doyoung’s cry was cut off by Jaehyun sliding into his mouth again and the president started slurping the length again. Doyoung’s hair was pulled so he could stay in place as Jaehyun fucked his throat like the president’s mouth was his asshole, said hole being devoured by Johnny’s mouth. Although this was a common occurrence, Johnny eating him out while Jaehyun stuffed his mouth with his cock, Doyoung still felt overwhelmed but in a good way.

“Gonna come, sweetheart?” Jaehyun asked when Doyoung couldn’t stop moaning around his length, hand still tracing the bulge in Doyoung’s throat.

“His legs are shaking rather badly.” Johnny quipped, removing his mouth to trace a lone finger over the wet rim. “Want to come, Doie?” Doyoung couldn’t speak due to Jaehyun’s cock leaving him breathless but the whine he let out around Jaehyun answered the question.

“Babydoll, you will come untouched. Can you do that for us?” Jaehyun knew that Doyoung coming untouched was rare but he wanted to tread into new territory. He pulled his cock out of Doyoung’s mouth again so the president could speak.

  
“Doie might come untouched, need Youngho or Yoonoh to touch Doie’s happy spot.” Doyoung answered, fists curling where it was tied on the headboard, drool leaking down his chin and pooling in his collarbones. He never liked coming untouched as it hurt a lot but he trusted Jaehyun and Johnny with his life.

“Doie’s happy spot?” Johnny asked and Doyoung nodded. “Jae, can you pass the lube then?” Jaehyun moved to take out the peach flavoured lube and passed it to Johnny, who popped off the cap and poured a generous amount of the thick liquid on his fingers. Doyoung craned his neck awkwardly to lick the head of Jaehyun’s cock as Johnny warmed the lube up between his fingers.

“Let Youngho find your happy spot, Doie.” Johnny chastised Doyoung and he slid in two fingers, using his long digits to find the happy spot Doyoung was talking about. Johnny knew Doyoung’s body better than Doyoung did so finding the older’s prostate took less than a minute.

When Johnny rubbed the swollen gland for the first time, Doyoung keened loudly around Jaehyun’s cockhead and succumbed to his first orgasm, tugging on the restraints and slobbering around Jaehyun’s cock as his cock squirted out a few strings of white on his heaving stomach.

“You came untouched, baby.” Jaehyun said in awe, moving to capture Doyoung’s mouth in a kiss, tasting his precome on the president’s tongue.   
  
“Did Doie do good?” Doyoung asked, wide eyes looking up at Jaehyun. The bodyguard nodded and kissed Doyoung again gently.

“You did amazing, babycakes.” Johnny responded, kissing along Doyoung’s thigh with his two fingers still inside. “But you need to go through another orgasm before we fuck you, princess. That was your punishment.”   
  
“Doie can do the punishment, Youngho.” Doyoung tugged on the restraints again to prove his point.   
  
“Colour, Doie?” Johnny asked for confirmation.

  
“Bright green, Youngho.” Doyoung repeated, tugging on the silk belt again.

“Then make Yoonoh come using your mouth while I stretch your pussy, princess. Try to come again without Youngho or Yoonoh touching your clit.” Johnny left another kiss on Doyoung’s thigh and started stretching Doyoung with two fingers, planning something special with Jaehyun for Doyoung.

“You can do that for us, Doie? I’m close.” Jaehyun asked and Doyoung nodded, opening his mouth and craning his neck awkwardly to suck on Jaehyun’s cockhead.

“Come down his throat, Jae, Doie would love your come dripping down his throat.” Johnny said, curling three fingers over Doyoung’s prostate.

“Want me to come down your throat, babydoll?” Jaehyun asked, taking his cock and stroking it while Doyoung swiped his tongue over the cockhead.

“Want Yoonoh to come on Doie’s face.” Doyoung breathed out, crying out when Johnny massaged his happy spot. “Want Youngho and Yoonoh to come on my face.”   
  
“I will come on your face then you can get Youngho off while I play with your pussy until you come again.” Jaehyun let Doyoung suck on the crown of his dick before pulling him off for a final time to spurt ropes of semen all over Doyoung’s face.

“Fuck, that’s hot.” Johnny quipped, sliding in his pinky finger as he watched Doyoung’s face being covered with white. Jaehyun used a hand to wrench Doyoung’s mouth open to squeeze the last droplets of come on the president’s tongue, moving away to kiss Doyoung wetly, sharing the taste of Jaehyun’s come.

  
“Come fuck his face, John, I will stretch him open a bit more.” Jaehyun said to the eldest and Johnny complied, pulling out his fingers and leaving Doyoung empty.

“Doie feels so empty, Youngho, please!” Doyoung cried out, writhing under their gazes. Jaehyun stopped Doyoung by grabbing his jaw roughly.

“Wait your turn, Doyoung.” the bodyguard hissed. “Since you were so impatient, I won’t let you come before Youngho does.”   
  
“Doie’s sorry, Yoonoh!” Doyoung felt tears build in his eyes, devastated that he disobeyed Jaehyun. “Doie will be a good boy!”

  
“Good boys listen, babydoll.” Johnny chastised, smacking Doyoung’s hole with his lube-covered hand, the president jolting in response. “You’re not listening right now.”   
  
“S-sorry, Doie is sorry, daddy!” Doyoung sobbed and the bodyguards froze when Doyoung uttered that term.

“Can you repeat that, princess?” Johnny asked lightly and Doyoung looked towards Johnny with teary eyes.

“Doie is sorry, daddy!” Doyoung repeated, tears rolling down his cheeks as he saw Jaehyun and Johnny share looks.

“Are you ok with calling us daddy, babydoll?” Jaehyun asked, cupping Doyoung’s wet cheeks.

“You don’t like it, Yoonoh?”

  
“No, princess, we like it a lot.” Johnny answered and started leaving kisses on Doyoung’s thighs. “If it is okay with you.”   
  
“It’s been on Doie’s mind lately.” Doyoung mumbled in response. “Doie started thinking of calling Youngho daddy when Youngho was eating Doie’s pussy in the boardroom three days ago.”

“What about Yoonoh, sweetheart?” Jaehyun asked, observing Doyoung talking about his discovery.

  
“When Yoonoh came into Doie’s office last week to bend Doie over the desk and pound Doie’s pussy.” Doyoung answered and flickered his eyes from Johnny to Jaehyun, taking in their understanding expressions.

“Doie almost called Yoonoh daddy when Doie’s clit squirted on the desk four times but he wasn’t sure if Yoonoh would like it so Doie never mentioned it.” Doyoung recalled that night and he felt himself harden thinking about it and spilling it to the bodyguards. It was silent before Jaehyun pulled Doyoung into another kiss and Johnny smacked Doyoung’s hole again with four fingers.

“Who knew Doie was such a dirty boy?” Johnny asked teasingly, tracing over Doyoung’s wet hole. “Calling Youngho and Yoonoh daddy.”   
  
“Please daddy, want you to come on Doie’s face.” Doyoung pulled away from the kiss to request, eyes rolling from pleasure when Johnny smacked his hole again.

“A new rule, baby.” Johnny and Jaehyun switched places so Doyoung’s head was moved from the pillow to Johnny’s clothed thigh and Jaehyun was situated between Doyoung’s legs. “When you call out daddy, specify which daddy you need and why.”

“Okay, daddy Youngho.” Doyoung tugged on the restraints and squealed when Jaehyun licked a broad strip from his perineum to his balls, coaxing his tongue into the loosened hole. The president flickered his teary eyes up to Johnny and whined loudly. “Want daddy’s cock in Doie’s mouth.”

“Colour?”   
  
“Green, Youngho, want your cock.”   
  
“How do you ask properly, babydoll?” Jaehyun asked, picking up the discarded packet of peach flavoured lube to coat his fingers.

“Can Doie have daddy Youngho’s cock in his mouth, please?” Doyoung begged, too deep into his subspace to disobey the bodyguards any further.

“Good boy.” Johnny praised and he pulled down his sweatpants and boxers low enough so his dick could spring out, Doyoung’s mouth salivating for the nth time seeing dick. “Open wide, princess.” Doyoung cried out when Jaehyun slid in four fingers, Johnny shutting him up by sliding his cock in Doyoung’s mouth.

“He’s so loose, John.” Jaehyun quipped, joining his tongue with the four fingers he had inside Doyoung. The president keened around Johnny’s cock, his drool and Jaehyun’s semen drying on Doyoung’s face and neck, and tried to make Johnny come by sucking hard and gurgling around the girth. Johnny wasn’t much bigger than Jaehyun (both were rather well-endowed) but the oldest was a bit thicker, stretching Doyoung’s mouth painfully wide.

“Bet he can take both of us at the same time.” Johnny looked down to see Doyoung’s eyes widen comically at the remark. Soon after, the oldest moaned in agreement, sucking Johnny harder than before. “Doie seems to like that idea.” Jaehyun pulled his tongue away and smacked Doyoung’s thigh hard, making the president squeal and attempt to close his legs, which was received with a tut and rough hands spreading the oldest wider.

  
“Baby’s so loose that he can take two cocks in his tiny pussy?” Jaehyun asked, pulling his four fingers out to smack Doyoung’s rim a few times. Doyoung slurped harder on Johnny’s cock and tugged on the silk belt still tying him to the headboard. “If Doie comes one more time without his clit being touched, then daddy will reward him with both of our cocks in his little hole.”   
  
“Can you do it, princess?” Johnny curled a hand in Doyoung’s hair to pull the president off his dick, which was received with a whine. “Baby, this is a huge deal, we never did double penetration before.”   
  
“We need to hear from you, Dons.” Without taking his fingers out, Jaehyun moved up to lock lips with Doyoung, tasting his leftover come and Johnny’s precome on the president’s tongue. “Can you try to take both me and Youngho?”

“I- I don’t know, daddy.” Doyoung answered truthfully, feeling scared. Ever since they started their sexual relationship, they never attempted to do double penetration as the bodyguards were afraid that Doyoung would get seriously hurt from taking two big dicks inside his ass. It didn’t help that Doyoung was small and delicate.

“We don’t need to do it, Youngho and I can use your pussy to get off one at a time if that’s what you want, babydoll.” Jaehyun and Johnny waited for Doyoung’s response, the president biting his lip in thought.

“Doie always wanted to try taking both Youngho and Yoonoh.” Doyoung answered eventually. “But Doie was scared that it would hurt him.”   
  
“Do you want to try at least, sweetheart?” Johnny asked, moving his fingers through Doyoung’s black locks.

“We can try.”

“Okay, baby, we will try to stretch you out really good before putting both of us in your hole.” Jaehyun said and Doyoung nodded. “Colour?”   
  
“Green, Yoonoh.” Doyoung answered and Jaehyun was back in between Doyoung’s legs, fucking in four fingers as Johnny pulled Doyoung back onto his dick.

“Can you be a good boy and try to make me come?” Johnny asked and Doyoung nodded, opening his mouth and taking in Johnny’s girth.

“John, can you pass the plug?” Jaehyun asked, diving his tongue back in the stretched hole. Doyoung squealed around Johnny’s dick when his prostate was hit by Jaehyun’s fingers. Johnny passed the red silicone plug to Jaehyun and the older bodyguard removed his tongue and fingers to slide the plug back in until the base, Doyoung’s hole so loose that the jewel was barely covering the clenching rim.

“He’s so loose that the plug is too small for his pussy.” Jaehyun cooed, seeing Doyoung try to keep the plug inside by clenching his rim. The plug wasn’t as big as their cocks but Jaehyun could make it work by using the silicone and his fingers to stretch Doyoung wider.

“Are you that loose, Doie?” Johnny asked, holding the president’s face still as the blond-haired bodyguard fucked his throat harder. Doyoung choked on his spit and Johnny’s cock when the pace got faster, got rougher. “That you can’t fit a plug this big in your fuckhole.”   
  
“Ask for his colour.” Jaehyun traced the loose rim and pressed the tip of one finger underneath the plug. Johnny pulled Doyoung back by his hair and Doyoung whined from his mouth being empty.

“Green, daddy, can take Yoonoh’s fingers in Doie’s pussy.” Doyoung answered with saliva and semen drying on his face.

“With the plug?” Jaehyun asked carefully, sliding in one finger. Doyoung nodded and he tugged on the belt. “We should put him on his hands and knees, I want to finger Doie from behind.”   
  


“Sounds good, Jae.” Johnny responded and extended his hands to untie the silk belt from the headboard. “Still want his hands tied?”   
  
“Baby still needs to go through his punishment so yes.” Johnny used the extra length of the belt to tie Doyoung’s hands tighter, creating a bow in the middle.

“We’re going to flip you over, sweetheart.” Jaehyun flipped Doyoung over so the president was on his hands and knees, Doyoung’s tied hands gripping the pillows. Jaehyun moved the plug out until the rim was wrapped around the largest part, the bodyguard seeing the rim a bit loose around the girth.

“So loose that the largest part is too small.” Jaehyun remarked in awe, moving the plug in and out of Doyoung’s hole.

“Daddy, Doie feels so loose.” Doyoung complained, gripping the pillows tighter.

“Gonna gape so wide from the plug and our cocks, you won’t be able to close your pussy for weeks, babycakes.” Johnny cooed and he pulled Doyoung back to swallow his penis again, hand raking through the president’s black locks. Since he was on his knees and he had leverage, Doyoung bobbed his head up and down the length, trying to get Johnny off so he could get the punishment over with.

“He’s working so hard to please you, John.” Jaehyun remarked, coating his fingers with more lube and sliding in two fingers, stretching the hole alongside the plug pressing against the president’s prostate. Doyoung was trying his best to get Johnny off, building a rhythm with his head bobs but Jaehyun’s fingers and the plug stretching him made Doyoung get sloppier with his bobs.

“Babydoll is trying so hard to please me even with Yoonoh’s fingers and a plug in his pussy.” Doyoung whined around the girth as Johnny and Jaehyun talked about his debauched state. “Stretch him wide, Jae.”

“No problem, John.” Jaehyun pulled out his fingers, took the rest of the lube and squeezed the liquid inside the stretched hole. Doyoung shivered and trembled when he felt the cool liquid drip inside his hole, vocal cords vibrating around Johnny’s cock.

“Colour?” Johnny asked, yanking Doyoung’s hair to see the younger stare up at him with glazed eyes.

“Green, daddy.” Doyoung answered and he whined when Jaehyun pressed in three fingers with the plug lodged against his prostate.   
  
“Gonna come, Doie?” Jaehyun asked, using his free hand to smack Doyoung’s right asscheek, seeing some of the lube trickle out of Doyoung’s gaping hole even though he had three fingers and a plug inside. “Even with three fingers and a plug, Doie is still leaking lube from his pussy.”   
  
“Doie’s close, daddy. Yoonoh’s fingers are so big.” Doyoung cried out, hair still being pulled by Johnny.

“I bet he will still be loose with two cocks inside his ass.” Johnny cooed, bringing Doyoung’s head back to swallow his cock. “I’m gonna come down your throat then you can come untouched, sweetheart.”   
  
“Paint his throat white, John.” Jaehyun said and Johnny shoved Doyoung’s head down until the tip of his cock hit the back of his throat.

“Swallow daddy’s love juices, babycakes.” Johnny felt Doyoung swallow around him before the eldest succumbed to his first orgasm, painting Doyoung’s throat with warm ropes of come. Doyoung coughed out the length in the middle and some spurts got on his face, the dried semen and drool being covered with fresh semen. Doyoung lolled his tongue out to catch the last few drops of come, some of the white liquid leaking down his chin.

“Doie’s sorry for not drinking all of Youngho’s love juices.” Doyoung sobbed when he realized that he barely swallowed the come fed to him. Johnny shook his head and removed his hand from Doyoung’s hair to kiss the sobbing boy gently.

“It’s ok, princess, it was hard to do that with Yoonoh fingering you.” Johnny chastised. “You won’t be punished for that, baby, you look so good with multiple loads on your face.”

“You just need to come one more time and we will try to fill you up with both of our cocks.” Jaehyun added, sliding in a fourth finger, finally seeing some resistance from Doyoung to accept Jaehyun’s pinky in his hole.

  
“It’s not going to fit.” Doyoung whimpered, trying to relax his body as his hole struggled to open up for Jaehyun’s four fingers.

“Colour, babydoll?” Jaehyun stilled his hand to ask, peppering kisses along Doyoung’s spine.   
  
“Yellow, Doie needs some time.” Doyoung took deep breaths, hole clenching hard around the plug and Jaehyun’s fingers. It was silent as Johnny stroked a hand through Doyoung’s matted locks and Jaehyun gave Doyoung’s shaking thighs gentle kisses, waiting for the president to give them a signal to continue or to stop.

“Is it too much, baby?” Jaehyun asked, biting lightly on the pale skin.

“No, feeling a bit full.” Doyoung answered and he felt himself relax when the bodyguards’ touches got softer.

“Colour?” Johnny asked, sharing a look with Jaehyun.

“Green, Doie needs to come for daddy.” Doyoung replied and Jaehyun carefully pushed four fingers in until the second knuckle. Doyoung clutched the pillows with his tied hands to ground himself, feeling weak as he was stretched open.

“How close are you, babydoll?” Jaehyun asked, smacking Doyoung’s other asscheek, smirking when the skin flushed pink.

“Very close, daddy.” Doyoung whimpered, ass stinging from the slap. “Spank me more, daddy Yoonoh.”   
  
“Baby likes getting spanked, I forgot.” Johnny quipped lightly and Jaehyun slapped Doyoung’s ass again, seeing the globes go from pink to red.

“Doie’s gonna come!” Doyoung squealed when Jaehyun slapped his left asscheek three more times.

  
“Come untouched for daddy, babydoll.” Jaehyun cooed, curling his fingers up just right and Doyoung seized up. With a whiny moan, Doyoung’s body shook when he spurted a few strings of come on his abdomen and the silk sheets. He never came untouched twice in a row but tonight was full of surprises for all three of them.

“You did your punishment successfully, sweetheart.” Johnny praised, leaving a soft kiss on Doyoung’s lips. “You can have one cock in your pussy for now while you get stretched for the other.”   
  
“Who do you want first, babydoll?” Jaehyun asked, pressing his fingers against Doyoung’s prostate, getting a whimper from the older man. Doyoung took a bit to think about who he wanted first. Did he want Jaehyun, who could go very deep inside him, or did he want Johnny, who could stretch his tiny hole so wide. It was so hard to choose.   
  
“Time is ticking, Doie.” Johnny cut off Doyoung’s thoughts, blonde strands falling over his dark eyes.

“Doie wants Yoonoh first.” Doyoung answered.

“Is it because Jaehyun is smaller?” Johnny laughed and Jaehyun used his free hand to pinch Johnny’s thigh.

“Fuck off, you’re only a bit thicker than me.” Jaehyun hissed but Johnny continued laughing. Ignoring Johnny, the brown-haired bodyguard pulled his fingers out and Doyoung gasped at how empty he felt even with the plug.

“Please put your cock inside Doie, Yoonoh.” Doyoung whined, wiggling his hips to get Jaehyun inside. He only received a slap on his ass and the president whined again.   
  
“Let me put a condom on, babydoll.” Jaehyun chastised and he positioned Doyoung on his hands and knees, pulling out the plug and leaving Doyoung completely empty. Some lube dripped out of the gaping hole and Jaehyun groaned at the sight.

“You’re stretched so wide, why didn’t we try shoving two cocks inside your pussy before?” Jaehyun asked, slapping over the gape. Doyoung cried out and drooled on the pillows.

“Yoonoh, please fuck Doie’s pussy raw!” Doyoung cried out and his eyes widened when he realized he broke a rule. Jaehyun moved his hand back to crack it over Doyoung’s ass, the president tearing up at the pain.

“What did we say about cursing, Doyoung?” Johnny asked, pulling Doyoung’s hair roughly to make him meet eyes with Johnny’s darkened ones.

“No cursing. Only bad boys curse.” Doyoung responded, letting some tears escape his eyes.

“You just finished your punishment, baby, and you break a rule right before you get Jaehyun’s cock?”

“I’m sorry daddy, Doie will be a good boy!” Doyoung sobbed, tied hands going towards Johnny’s clothed thigh.

“We won’t let this go unpunished, sweetheart.” Jaehyun chastised. “How many spanks, John?”   
  
“Fifteen while he chokes on my cock.” Johnny replied and Doyoung felt scared from the dark gazes the two gave him.

“Colour?” Jaehyun asked.

“Green, Yoonoh.” Doyoung answered hesitantly and he was positioned by Jaehyun lifting his hips up and Johnny moving his face to his steadily hardening cock.

“If you pull off Youngho before I hit fifteen, we will start over.” Doyoung’s mouth opened to suck Johnny back into his mouth, moaning around the girth when Jaehyun squeezed his asscheeks. The brown haired bodyguard pulled one hand back and left a harsh smack on the pale skin. “That’s one.”

“You’re a cocksucker, babycakes, not a cockwarmer.” Johnny chastised Doyoung when the president whined around him after getting the spank. “Get to work and you can stop when Yoonoh gives you your punishment.”

“Maybe he can come for a third time just from being spanked.” Jaehyun made the second spank light, watching Doyoung bob his head to take Johnny deeper, face caked with come and saliva, mouth frothing with more spit and leftover precome. “Can our princess do that?”

“Can you, baby?” Johnny asked, pulling Doyoung off to answer.

“Doie might, daddy.” Doyoung answered with drool dripping out of his mouth.

“Jae, do you remember the most amount of orgasms we got out of our babydoll?” Johnny smacked Doyoung’s cheek with his cock and Doyoung opened his mouth to take the length back in.

“I think six orgasms.” Jaehyun answered. Doyoung remembered that night vividly, moaning around Johnny’s cock when Jaehyun gave two more slaps on his right asscheek.

It was the day Doyoung dyed his hair a soft navy before flying to the United States to meet the president there and the bodyguards liked it so much that they fucked Doyoung in the guest room at the White House the night they got there. Doyoung was so overwhelmed that night that it took him over two hours to get out of subspace and he was limping during his meeting with the American president.

“Can we get to seven orgasms, Doie?” Johnny asked carefully after Jaehyun delivered the next spank, the fifth one, and pulled Doyoung off his cock.   
  
“Doie doesn’t know if he can but he will try for daddy.” Doyoung replied, realizing that they were pulling all of the stops tonight.

“Good boy.” Johnny cooed and Doyoung stuck his tongue out to lick over Johnny’s cockhead. “How about you count the rest of the spanks for Yoonoh? We are at five out of fifteen.”   
  
“Doie can do it, Youngho.”

  
“Colour, babydoll?”   
  
“Green, daddy.” Doyoung braced his tied hands against the silk sheets.

Jaehyun slapped over his gaping asshole. “S-six!”

Another slap on the inside of Doyoung’s thigh. “Seven!”

“Plug him up with some fingers or with the plug, Jae, baby must be feeling so empty.” Johnny told Jaehyun and the brown-haired bodyguard took the red plug, sliding it in Doyoung’s hole. The rim was stretched so wide that the entire plug could fit inside, base included.

“How should we open you up for both of us, babydoll?” Jaehyun asked, fucking in the plug while smacking Doyoung’s ass again.

“E-eight!” Doyoung cried out. “I- Doie doesn’t know, daddy, just want your cock in Doie’s pussy.”   
  
“Open you up with my fingers while fucking your pussy?” Jaehyun asked, emphasising by smacking the plug in Doyoung’s hole.

“Nine!”

“Or stretch you out with my cock with the plug still inside?” Jaehyun smacked the plug again.

“T-ten, anything daddy wants, Doie only wants daddy’s fat cock in him!”

“I think you can come with the plug and my cock in your hole and John can join when he wants to.” Jaehyun looked up at Johnny for confirmation.

“After Doie makes both of us come once more.” Johnny added and Doyoung felt himself getting more excited, cock dripping precome on the bedsheets, preparing himself for his third orgasm.

“But he needs to go through five more spanks.” Jaehyun quipped and he slapped where Doyoung’s thigh met his ass. “And the last one will be special for our babydoll.”

“Eleven!” Doyoung cried out. “Daddy, can Doie request something?”   
  
“What is it, sweetheart?” Johnny asked, hand carding through Doyoung’s hair.

  
“Can daddy fill Doie without a condom? I want daddy’s cock raw.” Doyoung asked and the hand in his hair froze.  


“You don’t want us to wear condoms, princess?” Jaehyun asked carefully, eyeing the two condoms he placed on the bedside table when Doyoung was sucking Johnny off.

“Doie wants Youngho and Yoonoh to fill his pussy with their love juices, please daddy.” Doyoung begged, directing his watering eyes to Johnny. He fluttered his eyes pleadingly, hoping his state, his eyes glazed and his face come-stained, convinced the two bodyguards to do as he requested.

“Can you tell us why, babycakes?” Johnny asked, signalling Jaehyun to continue the spanking. Jaehyun’s hand cracked on Doyoung’s hole and the president keened high in his throat when the tip of the plug hit his prostate.

  
“Since Doie told Youngho and Yoonoh that he wants them forever and he loves them, Doie wants daddy to come inside his pussy.” Doyoung replied, clenching around the plug. “T-twelve, daddy.”

“You want us to fill you up with come, Doie? You already got so much on your face.” Johnny swiped a thumb through the drying semen on Doyoung’s face and the president parted his lips to suck the digit.

  
“Doie wants daddy’s come on his face, down his throat, in his pussy, Doie doesn’t care.”

“To be honest, I always wanted to come in your pussy.” Jaehyun confessed and smacked Doyoung’s thigh, using a finger to open up the rim more and using a hand to push the plug down.

“I’ve imagined it as well.” Johnny added, using his thumb to feed Doyoung the drying come on the president’s face. “Coming deep inside your pussy and sliding out to see you struggle to keep my love juices in your gaping fuckhole.”   
  
“Thirteen, daddy!” Doyoung squeaked when Johnny took his thumb out, spit connecting between the digit and his lips. “Does that mean that daddy will enter Doie raw?”   
  
“Yes, babydoll, I won’t use a condom.” Jaehyun answered.

“Neither will I, sweetheart.” Johnny added and Doyoung purred in happiness.

“Can Doie ask for something else?” Doyoung asked, glad that his request was approved.   
  
“Go ahead, babydoll.” Doyoung took in how Jaehyun still had his t-shirt on and Johnny was fully dressed with his cock hanging out from the waistband of the older man’s sweatpants while the president was naked.

  
“Can Youngho and Yoonoh take off their clothes? Doie wants to feel daddy bare against him.”

“Okay baby, we can do that.” Jaehyun answered. “Not yet though, you still need to get two more spanks.”

“Doie can wait, daddy!” Doyoung just wanted his hands free and two cocks in his ass but he didn’t want to disobey after going through two punishments.

“Good boy.” Jaehyun decided to push in his fingers and leave a harsh slap on Doyoung’s bright red asscheek.

  
“Fourteen, Yoonoh!” Doyoung squealed when Jaehyun’s fingers brushed against his prostate with the plug. “Doie is about to come.”   
  
“Last one, babydoll.” Johnny cooed and Doyoung gripped hard on the silk sheets with his tied hands, ready to take the last hit. “Colour?”

“Green!” Jaehyun pulled out his fingers out of Doyoung’s hole, using his lube-covered hand to coat himself, planning on giving the last spank with his cock in the older’s ass. The plug was removed as well so Doyoung was completely empty, the edges of the puckered rim struggling to close together.

“One more time, babycakes. What is your colour?” Johnny pulled the president’s black locks to make Doyoung lock eyes with him.

“Green, daddy, spank me, please—” Doyoung cut himself off with a high-pitched keen when Jaehyun’s cock finally,  _ finally _ , slid into him, the gaping hole fluttering to clench on the new intrusion.

“Your pussy is so loose, babydoll.” Jaehyun remarked when he slid into the tight heat after so much foreplay and two punishments.

“Daddy’s so big.” Doyoung slurred, completely caught off guard with Jaehyun’s girth reaching deep inside. “Doie is gonna come on daddy’s cock.”   
  
“Do that for us, babydoll, let’s see how tight you will get around my cock when you orgasm.” Jaehyun slid out until the tip and slammed back in to hit Doyoung’s prostate, smacking the older’s thigh harshly. “Come for daddy, sweetheart.”

“ _ Daddy _ !” Doyoung nearly screamed when he came for the third time untouched, squeezing around Jaehyun and his cock twitching out a few strings of come.

“Doie’s so sensitive.” Johnny quipped in awe, seeing Doyoung tremble through his orgasm. “Colour?”

“Yellow, Youngho.” Doyoung answered, slowly coming down his high. Jaehyun stayed buried in Doyoung’s ass and Johnny let Doyoung rest his head against his thigh as the president continued trembling.

“Colour, baby?” Jaehyun asked, running a hand down Doyoung’s back after a bit.

“Green, Yoonoh.” Doyoung breathed out.

“Can Doie take me inside his pussy?” Johnny asked, looking over to see Doyoung’s hole struggling to encompass Jaehyun’s length completely, the hole too wide.

“I think our babydoll needs to be stretched a bit more.” Jaehyun answered and Doyoung whined at the fact that he wouldn’t be getting Johnny’s cock inside with Jaehyun’s for a while. Johnny tutted when he heard the whine and pulled Doyoung’s hair to lift his head back up.

“Don’t complain, babydoll, we don’t want you to get hurt.” Johnny chastised and Doyoung nodded obediently. “How about if you blow me while Jaehyun stretches you out a bit more?”

“Let’s flip you over, Doie.” Jaehyun pulled his cock out and Johnny flipped Doyoung over on his back, moving the older’s tied hands above his head. Doyoung gasped when cold air rushed into his gaping hole, nothing filling him.

“Doie wants daddy’s cock back!” Doyoung cried out, feeling horribly empty with his soft cock laying on his come-covered abdomen. Jaehyun smacked Doyoung’s thigh again and the oldest instinctively spread open his legs so the bodyguard could go in between them.

“Remove the belt, John, I want Doie to do something with his hands.” Jaehyun told Johnny and the blonde haired bodyguard carefully untied the red silk from Doyoung’s wrists. Johnny held both of Doyoung’s hands to help the president get feeling back in his hands.

“Colour, babydoll?” Jaehyun asked, pressing his cockhead against Doyoung’s gaping hole.

“Green, Yoonoh.” Doyoung answered, giggling softly when Johnny kissed his palms.

“Baby, can you grab your ass and spread your pussy open for Yoonoh?” Doyoung nodded and moved his slightly numb hands to his cheeks, gripping the slightly stinging flesh and spreading himself for Jaehyun. “Good boy.”

“Don’t forget to stretch him out for me, Jae.” Johnny piped up and Jaehyun rolled his eyes.

“What do you think I’m going to do?” Jaehyun looked down at the stretched hole and lined himself up on the rim. “Colour, babydoll?”   
  
“Green, Yoonoh! But daddy said that he will be naked like Doie.” Doyoung whined, gripping his ass tighter so he could stay spread for the bodyguards.

“Doie did ask us to take off our clothes.” Johnny remarked and Doyoung nodded eagerly.

“Alright, only for our babydoll.” Jaehyun pulled off his t-shirt and Doyoung felt himself drool seeing Jaehyun’s defined abs and strong chest, the clear liquid going down the president’s come-crusted face. “We will make you come one more time then you can have both of us.”   
  


“Yes, want you and Youngho!” Doyoung dug his nails in his cheeks so he couldn’t roam his hands all over Jaehyun’s torso. Jaehyun leaned down to kiss Doyoung sweetly as Johnny got off the bed to strip off all of his clothes.

“Ready, babydoll?” Jaehyun asked, lifting Doyoung’s legs over his shoulders and teasing his cockhead against the older’s fluttering rim.

“Ready, Yoonoh.” Doyoung’s eyes rolled back in pleasure when Jaehyun slid into his loose hole again, tongue lolling out.

“Good baby, spreading himself for Jae.” Johnny cooed, sitting next to where Doyoung’s head was and turning the president’s head his way. “Can I use your mouth while Yoonoh pounds your pussy?”

“Doie can do that for daddy.” Doyoung replied and parted his lips to feel Johnny slide into his mouth again. Doyoung moaned around Johnny as his prostate was hit by Jaehyun’s cock every time, feeling floaty as his fourth orgasm was quickly approaching.

The two bodyguards played Doyoung like an instrument, an instrument they spent nearly two years building and breaking down. Doyoung learned a lot about himself in the sex department and the romance department since he started this arrangement with his bodyguards, like how much he enjoys being spanked, the satisfaction he feels when he gets a facial from either of them, and the realization that he was a submissive the first time he got pinned down and fucked until he couldn’t see straight.

“Colour, babydoll?” Jaehyun asked, snapping Doyoung back into reality. Johnny pulled out of his mouth and Doyoung moved his glazed eyes to Jaehyun.

“Green, daddy.” Doyoung responded and spread his cheeks wider, giving Jaehyun a good view of his hole swallowing the bodyguard’s length rather loosely.

“Yoonoh is going to put in his fingers alongside his dick.” Johnny told the fucked out president. “If you are still up for putting two cocks in your pussy.”

“Doie wants Youngho and Yoonoh in his pussy, Doie will be a good boy and take it.” Doyoung emphasised his statement by clenching his hole around Jaehyun.

“Sounds good, babydoll, just be patient and let Yoonoh stretch you.” Johnny took his own cock and slid it back in Doyoung’s mouth. Jaehyun traced a finger over Doyoung’s hole, feeling his length sliding in and out the loosened rim.

“How many fingers should we fit in his pussy, John?” Jaehyun asked over Doyoung’s slurping, the oldest determined to make Johnny inch closer to his second orgasm. “Babydoll wants both of our cocks in his slutty hole.”

“He can fit two easily, Jae, so I would say four.” Johnny answered and Doyoung gripped his cheeks tighter in anticipation.

“Find me some lube, I poured the entire packet in our babydoll’s pussy but he leaked most of it out.” Jaehyun smacked Doyoung’s inner thigh and the oldest choked on thin air when Johnny slid his cock out of Doyoung’s throat to get the lube. Doyoung’s moans were hoarse and whiny as Jaehyun continued to fuck him shallowly, hitting the president’s prostate at every push.

  
“Here you go, Jae.” Johnny tossed Jaehyun another packet of peach flavoured lube, newly bought, and Jaehyun opened the packet to douse three fingers in the thick liquid.

“Colour, princess?” Jaehyun asked Doyoung.

“Green, Doie is close, daddy.” Doyoung whined, looking down to see his small cock fully hard against his come-coated stomach, whining louder when he saw his lower abdomen bulge. “Doie can feel daddy Yoonoh in his stomach.”   
  
“Doie’s stomach is bulging, Jae, just from having one cock in his slutty hole.” Johnny cooed, turning Doyoung’s head to the side and plugging the older’s mouth with his cock.

“Let’s see if he can come right now.” Jaehyun said to Johnny and the older bodyguard slid in until his balls pressed against Doyoung’s perineum, using his lubed up fingers to slide underneath his cock and prod at Doyoung’s prostate.

“Come for Youngho and Yoonoh, babycakes.” Johnny moved a hand to rub the bulge on Doyoung’s abdomen and Jaehyun grinded his fingers against Doyoung’s prostate. The president keened around the blonde haired bodyguard when he came for the fourth time, his cock twitching to spurt out nothing.

  
“Oh, did Doie come dry?” Doyoung sobbed brokenly around Johnny’s cock and Johnny immediately pulled out to cup Doyoung’s wet cheeks, leaving gentle kisses on the president’s forehead.

  
“Colour, babycakes?” Johnny asked worriedly, seeing the president sob from coming dry.

“Yellow, Youngho, Doie came dry.” Doyoung hiccoughed, body shaking under Jaehyun’s gentle hold. “Need some time.”   
  
“Ok, princess, what do you want us to do while you come down from that orgasm?” Jaehyun asked carefully, moving to pull out.

“Stay inside Doie, daddy.” Doyoung answered, using the little amount of strength he had to spread his cheeks wider. “Youngho and Yoonoh can also put Doie wherever they want for Doie to take their cocks.”   
  
“Alright baby, we can do that.” Johnny kissed Doyoung’s forehead again and Jaehyun leaned down to capture the president’s mouth in a chaste kiss. “What’s your colour, babydoll?”   
  
“Green, daddy.” Doyoung answered.   
  


“Does Doie want to face Youngho or Yoonoh?” Johnny took the lube from Jaehyun and Doyoung’s legs were set down by Jaehyun. “When we are both inside you, babydoll.”

“Doie wants to face Youngho and after Doie comes again, he can face Yoonoh.” Jaehyun’s dick slid out of Doyoung’s hole, leaving the president gaping, and Doyoung whined, moving a hand to trace over the gap.

  
“Come and straddle me, princess.” Johnny cooed, pulling Doyoung into a wet kiss. The president wrapped his limbs around Johnny’s form and straddled the oldest, running his hands through the blonde strands and pressing their chests together. “You’re eager, babycakes.”   
  
“Just wanted to kiss Youngho.” Doyoung mumbled sheepishly.

“You’re adorable.” Johnny laid down on his back with Doyoung devouring the bodyguard’s lips, the president kissing Johnny like he was deprived for a long time.

“Did you forget about me, babydoll?” Jaehyun asked in Doyoung’s ear, making the president pull away from Johnny to turn his head to kiss Jaehyun. 

“Never, daddy.” Doyoung answered against Jaehyun’s lips. “Doie needs you two in his pussy.”

“What’s the magic word, Doie?” Johnny chastised, bringing a hand to grip Doyoung’s cheek and spreading it to show off the president’s hole.

“Please, Youngho.” Doyoung gripped Johnny’s shoulders and braced himself for the intrusions.

“Good boy.” Johnny took the lube and coated his length with the thick liquid, digging his nails in the flesh to keep it open.

“Colour?” Jaehyun asked as he watched Johnny line himself with Doyoung’s gaping hole.

“Green, Yoonoh-” Doyoung cut himself off with a gasp when Johnny entered him slowly, trying to clench around the length while throwing his head back against Jaehyun’s shoulder. “Daddy’s big.”   
  
“Shit, he’s so loose, Jae.” Johnny quipped in awe, both hands spreading Doyoung open. “You can slide right in.”   
  
“That sounds good, John.” Jaehyun leaned over Doyoung to kiss Johnny, something the two did rarely. Doyoung found it arousing being squished in between the bodyguards making out, clenching around Johnny.

“Well you better hurry up then, Jaehyun.” Johnny pulled away to say, holding Doyoung down against him to push his cock in deeper, hands running down Doyoung’s back.

“Daddy’s so deep inside Doie.” Doyoung remarked uselessly, turning his head to kiss Jaehyun again.

“I know, babydoll.” Jaehyun replied, bringing his hands to spread Doyoung’s cheeks wider, seeing Johnny fully buried inside the gaping hole. “Are you ready to take mine as well?”

“I think there’s enough space for you, Yoonoh.” Doyoung chirped, relaxing himself on Johnny while waiting for Jaehyun to enter him.

“Alright, baby.” Jaehyun lined himself over Johnny’s cock and taking a deep breath, the bodyguard started sliding in Doyoung’s hole, watching for Doyoung’s reaction.

“Daddy~” Doyoung whined out, digging his nails in Johnny’s shoulders as his hole opened up for two bigger-than-average cocks. “Doie feels so, so full.”   
  
“I know, baby.” Johnny pressed his lips against Doyoung’s to coax the president to relax for the two of them. When Jaehyun’s hips were flush against Doyoung’s backside, the older bodyguard left gentle kisses on Doyoung’s shoulders as the president licked into Johnny’s mouth.

“Colour, Doyoung?” Jaehyun asked, running a comforting hand down the older’s back.

“Green, Yoonoh.” Doyoung answered.

“We are in a precarious situation, babycakes, so you should tell us whether you are comfortable with this when we fuck you together.” Johnny said.

“Doie will let daddy know.” Doyoung clenched around the two cocks in his ass, feeling so full and warm. It took a few minutes for Doyoung to completely relax against the new feeling, accepting the kisses on his neck, spine, shoulders and jaw, as he cockwarmed the bodyguards.

“Do you want us to move, babydoll?” Jaehyun asked after a few minutes, cupping Doyoung’s cheek to kiss the president chastely.

“Doie is ready, Yoonoh.” Doyoung answered with Johnny’s hands on his hips and Jaehyun’s hands on his ass.

“John, you pull out first and we can build it from there.” Johnny complied and he pulled out until the tip and fucked in shallowly. Doyoung cried out when his prostate was hit, moving his hands from Johnny’s shoulders to the sheets as the two bodyguards started fucking him in alternate pattern, Johnny pushing in while Jaehyun was pulling out, doubling the assault on Doyoung’s prostate.

  
“Full, full, Doie is so full!” Doyoung hiccuped and cried while he tried to stay in place for his bodyguards. His eyes rolled upwards when his prostate was hit just right, spit dripping down his mouth and rolling over the dried semen on his face. “Doie’s gonna come!”   
  
“Do you want us to touch your clit, babydoll?” Jaehyun asked, brushing his lips over the shell of Doyoung’s ear as he continued to thrust in Doyoung’s hole.

“Doie would love that, Yoonoh!” Doyoung responded, letting Jaehyun capture his mouth in another wet kiss. A hand wrapped around his cock and Doyoung whimpered in Jaehyun’s mouth, his fifth orgasm creeping up.

“Come for us, babycakes.” Johnny breathed out in Doyoung’s other ear and the president shivered as he came for the fifth time, getting a trickle of come from the head of his cock onto Johnny’s palm. “You did so good, baby, taking both of our cocks.”   
  
“You are such a good boy, Doie.” Jaehyun cooed and started kissing Doyoung’s shoulder as the president came down from his high. “Colour?”   
  
“Yellow, Doie can cockwarm Youngho and Yoonoh.” Doyoung mumbled, leaning down to kiss Johnny. After a few minutes of sharing kisses with both Jaehyun and Johnny, Doyoung was ready to continue, the president realizing that the bodyguards only came once each while he came five times.

“Please fill Doie with your love juices, daddy.” Doyoung said against Johnny’s mouth.

“Okay, babydoll, we will be flipping you over though.” Jaehyun responded and he pulled out, Johnny following. Doyoung whined when he felt his hole clench on air, trying to get Johnny back inside. Johnny smacked Doyoung’s red cheek in response. “Patience, Doie.”   
  
“Sorry daddy.” Doyoung was flipped over so his back was pressed against Johnny’s chest, his legs lifted up and spread to show off his gaping hole. Doyoung moved a hand to rub over the gape, dipping three fingers in. “Daddy did this to me.”   
  
“We did, babydoll.” Jaehyun responded and moved Doyoung’s hands to the underside of the president’s knees, making Doyoung hold his legs up. Johnny pushed in his length first and Jaehyun followed, filling the president quickly with their lengths. Jaehyun leaned in to kiss the older man, letting Doyoung adjust again.

“You can move, daddy. You still need to come.” Doyoung said, pulling away from Jaehyun to kiss Johnny, clenching around the girths inside him. “I’m green.”   
  
“Alright, sweetheart, hold on, you’re still a bit tight.” Johnny chastised.

“You can open me up, daddy.” Doyoung brought his hands down to his ass to spread his cheeks open, showing the bodyguards how well he was taking both of them.

“We are opening you up, babydoll.” Jaehyun teased, hands gripping the president’s thighs.

“Doie means moving your cocks in his pussy.” Doyoung responded, getting impatient.

“Yeah, I’m getting kinda bored as well.” Johnny quipped, smacking Doyoung’s ass.

“Colour?” Jaehyun asked, sliding out until the tip.   
  
“Green, Yoonoh.” Doyoung responded and he cried out when Jaehyun slammed back in while Johnny pulled out, getting a rhythm back. Doyoung stayed limp as the bodyguards used him to get to their orgasms, arms now around Jaehyun’s neck and tongue laced with Johnny’s tongue.

“Getting close, babycakes?” Johnny asked when he felt Doyoung clench harder around him and Jaehyun. “You’re squeezing around us like a vice.”

“Daddy, you’re gonna make Doie squirt.” Doyoung slurred, sharing more spit with the blonde haired bodyguard.

  
“Do you want your clit to be touched? Or you can come untouched?” Jaehyun asked, peppering kisses on Doyoung’s jaw.

“Touch Doie’s clit, daddy.” Doyoung used his arms to pull Jaehyun in a wet kiss, getting closer from the harsh rhythm of two cocks in his ass.

Two hands wrapped around his limp cock, Jaehyun’s fingers rolling on the head and Johnny’s palm going up and down the length. The rhythm got sloppier as the three approached their orgasms, the second one for the bodyguards, the sixth one for the president. Doyoung felt full, overwhelmed, loved, oh he felt so loved by Jaehyun and Johnny. The kisses on his body, the two bulbous heads hitting his swollen and sensitive prostate, the bulge on his lower abdomen, it felt so right.

“Doie loves you. Doie loves Youngho and Yoonoh so, so much.” Doyoung breathed out in Jaehyun’s mouth. “Doie wants you forever.”   
  
“I want you forever too, babydoll.” Jaehyun responded. “Yoonoh loves Doie and Youngho.”   
  
“And Youngho loves Doie and Yoonoh.” Johnny added, craning his head past Doyoung to kiss Jaehyun. After a few pecks, Johnny kissed Doyoung, tasting semen, spit and lube on their tongues.

“Can daddy move again?” Doyoung asked, realizing that the two stopped inside him to kiss each other.

“Hold on tight then, babydoll.” Johnny grabbed Doyoung’s waist and Jaehyun spread the older’s ass to start another pace, moving Doyoung to hit his prostate every time.

“Gonna come, daddy, Doie’s gonna come on daddy’s cock.” Doyoung sobbed, his hand going down to where they were connected, spreading two fingers to feel the bodyguards’ cocks sliding in and out of him.

“Go ahead, babycakes.” Johnny cooed, voice like honey and with a quiet scream, Doyoung came one last time, translucent strings of come coating his abdomen, the bulge on his stomach and on the bodyguards’ fingers.

“Good babydoll, you’re so good.” Jaehyun breathed out, ready to come inside the stretched hole.

“Come inside me, please please.” Doyoung whined when he felt the two getting even more sloppier with their thrusts.

“Together, Jae?” Johnny asked, slamming hard against Doyoung’s sensitive prostate. Jaehyun nodded and Doyoung moaned again, getting excited.

“Come for me, daddy.” Doyoung whispered when the two bodyguards left kisses along his shoulders and the two complied, Jaehyun with a sharp gasm and Johnny with a low moan, filling Doyoung with two loads of semen. Doyoung moaned softly when he felt himself getting filled by the bodyguards. It was a completely new feeling, as the two always wore condoms, and Doyoung loved it.

“I’m going to pull out now, babydoll.” Jaehyun mumbled after a few moments of silence and he slowly pulled out, seeing his semen leak out of Doyoung’s hole and rolling down Johnny’s softening cock.

“Gross.” Johnny remarked, pulling out as well. Doyoung moved to plug himself so no more semen would come out of his gaping hole.

“Can you pass me the plug, John?” Jaehyun asked and Johnny passed the red silicone object to Jaehyun. “Take your fingers out, sweetheart, I’m going to use the plug.”

“Okay, Yoonoh.” Doyoung mumbled in response and he pulled his fingers out, feeling the plug slide in right after. Exhausted, Doyoung slumped against Johnny and the bodyguard peppered kisses on Doyoung’s shoulder as Jaehyun got up to bring a warm washcloth.

“Baby, if you are still in subspace, give me a colour. If you are out, give me a number.” Johnny requested, setting Doyoung on the mattress so they could wait for Jaehyun to come back.

“Twelve.” Doyoung answered and he smacked Johnny square in the chest. “You really tied me up and made me come six times, I hate you two.”   
  
“No you don’t.” Johnny fired back cheekily. Doyoung rolled his eyes but a smile creeped on his face.

“I don’t.” Doyoung tugged Johnny in a chaste kiss, running his hands through Johnny’s blonde hair.

“You did really good, Dons, taking both of us.”   
  
“Yeah, it was a new experience. We should do it more often.” Doyoung quipped and Johnny nodded.

“Anytime, babycakes.”

“Shut up, Johnny.” Doyoung saw Jaehyun come back with a warm washcloth and the president moved his body to pull Jaehyun into a kiss. “Did you like my surprise, Jae?”   
  


“I liked it a lot, Doie.” Jaehyun responded, running the cloth over Doyoung’s torso, cleaning up the come the president spurted. The cloth wiped Doyoung’s come-crusted face afterwards, the president belatedly realizing that he had at least eight loads of come on his body.

“We’re insatiable, Jaehyun.” Johnny quipped when Jaehyun tossed the washcloth on the floor next to their discarded clothes.

“All three of us are, John.” Jaehyun fired back and Doyoung prevented another eyeroll. “How you’re feeling, Dons?”   
  
“Sore but it felt good.” Doyoung answered, clenching on the plug keeping the bodyguards’ semen in him. “I won’t be able to sit for the next week.”   
  
“At least you’re free for the weekend.” Johnny remarked, bringing the comforter over their naked forms. “You have a conference meeting on Monday.”   
  
“With the ministries.” Doyoung added. “And you two owe me a massage tomorrow.”   
  
“Which will end with you begging for our cocks.” Johnny got another smack on his chest and Doyoung laid his head on said chest, motioning Jaehyun to spoon him.

“Fuck off, John.” Doyoung felt sleep creeping up, feeling content and warm. “I love you, Jaehyun, Johnny.”   
  
“Love you too, Doie.” Johnny mumbled.

“Love you too, babydoll.” Jaehyun whispered against Doyoung’s ear, kissing the president’s neck softly. Sleep hit the president like a truck as the lights dimmed, squished between the two men he loved so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright  
> © 2020 @vixxsparalleluniverse


End file.
